Blue Gems
by SsinurnSolen
Summary: The Kutou Emperor seals his fate with one selfish act. Nakago is more than the giver of his fate. (No, the title has nothing to do with Nakago's eyes.)COMPLETE
1. Sapphires

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Yu Watase, all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.  
  
Gems of Blue by Ssin'urn Solen

Sapphires  
  
Emperor Hachimiyo of Kutou sat with his four sons and his advisors. The kingdom's state of affairs were dire. Hachimiyu's father, the previous emperor, had expanded the borders, creating a measure of prosperity. The expansion had created pressing problems as well.   
  
Fields had been over-farmed, to provide food for the troops. Many fields, once fertile before the expansion, became utterly useless. The surge in the populous created staggering poverty, and an enormous crime rate. Worse, with nothing else to do, the poor were making the population problem, and the famine, worse.  
  
Hachimiyu had been working fervently throughout his reign to try and find an answer. Yet, because he took the throne at a late age, his effectiveness was limited. He prayed fervently to Seriyu for guidance in the matter. Seriyu, the god of struggle, would help him find a way to make things work, despite the hardships. Seriyu demanded perseverance and wisdom through all matters.  
  
Hachimiyu decided that the best course of action was to ask his sons and advisors for ideas on a solution. The son with the best idea to apply would be considered the heir apparent. Hachimiyu loved all of his sons equally. As his heath started to fail, the decision on which son to succeed him became harder. He knew if he had taken an empress, instead of following his father's example of just having concubines, the decision would have been much simpler. Even so, he did not want a tyrant on the throne as his father has been. It would be a step backwards the nation could not afford to take.  
  
Hebishoru, Hachimiyu's oldest son was angry at the calling of the meeting, and his father's crazy ideas. He knew that his place as heir apparent was in jeopardy. Hebishoru was a warrior, like his grandfather. He knew his dottering old father would never consider him for the throne after that meeting.  
  
Hebishoru has admired his grandfather. He hated Hachimiyu's paternal treatment of his subjects. The people were for to the emperor to use as necessary. Something had to be done to assure his rise to the throne, and quickly.  
  
Those gathered at the meeting sat at the table. Hachimiyu ordered that tea be brought, to calm all the nerves in the room. Hebishoru, who sat at his father's left, slipped poison into the tea pitcher when he 'accidentally' made the servant stumble. Within the hour, everyone in the room was dead, except for Hebishoru.   
  
Hebishoru began his brutal reign by slaughtering the children of his brothers and taking their wives as concubines. His sisters were also stripped of their titles and placed in his harem.  
  
Emperor Hebishoru's mother demanded to be taken from the harem and be allowed to become dowager. Hebishoru's answer to her was to rape her repeatedly and beat her until she was dead.  
  
His advisors and retainers were frightened to death of the new emperor. They cow towed to his every whim, for fear of death or worse.   
  
Hebishoru became angry when his concubines produced nothing but girls. He decided that any concubine that fulfilled her duty would be dismissed once the boy was weaned. If the concubine produced a girl, she and the child were immediately killed. His harem slowly began to shrink. To keep his concubines under control, and away from the thought of escaping, he kept them drugged.  
  
The only thing that surpassed his lust for women, was his lust for wealth. He raised taxes, in order to fund an army to increase his borders.   
  
He created dozens of new laws. Any crime, including minor infractions, were punishable by death. The streets ran red with blood by the time Hebishoru reached his twenty third birthday. One such law, made the worship of any god besides Seriyu punishable by death.  
  
It did not matter that Emperor Hebishoru was not devout to the god himself. It made Hebishoru feared. The only thing Hebishoru worshipped was himself.  
  
Hebishoru went so far as to take the cobalt blue sapphires from the eyes of the statue of Seriyu in the shrine. He replaced the precious gems with glass copies. "Let Seriyu turn them to gems if he wants his eyes back. He is the god of struggle after all. Or, rather, he is the god of battle and warfare. Lash anyone who refers to Seriyu as the god of struggle and perseverance. I want 'that' reference to him driven out. Emotions have no place among good soldiers."  
  
Hebishoru did not realize that his action had sealed his fate.  
  
He took one of the gems and had it cut into jewelry. The other gem, he had set into a feminine crown. He displayed the crown in his private apartments. He told any female he wanted to seduce that she could earn her way to become empress. That crown would be hers when she did so.   
  
Each woman was eventually drugged and dumped into his dwindling harem.  
  
He had to find more vital women. His male heirs were being deformed or idle minded. He did not care. He was still young, he had time.  
  
##########  
  
Ten years passed, and Hebishoru's empire grew. He had managed to father a couple of vital heirs. His harem was full. The only problem was that the general of his mighty armies had fallen in battle. Kyoiteki had served Hebishoru since before his rise to power.   
  
He decided to hold a contest. Those among his best warriors would compete to become the next general. Hebishoru knew who would win, but because a battlefield injury kept him confined to the palace, he wanted some amusement.  
  
Nakago won the battle cleanly. As a reward for the amusement, Hebishoru gave Nakago the earrings made from one of the eyes of the Seriyu statue. He never told the celestial warrior where they had come from. Nakago did not need to be told to know. He could sense the power coursing through the tiny gems.  
  
"Sire, It has come to my attention that these stones you gave me have strong spiritual power. I suggest, if you have any other jewels like them, you give them to the other warriors of Seriyu when they appear. It will make the warriors stronger and your empire invincible."  
  
"You speak as if you have already found another celestial warrior?"  
  
"Yes, sire, I have. A slave girl. I managed to buy her with her virginity in tact. I took it from her. Her body gives me strength every time I lie with her. She also has a knack for controlling the weather. Properly trained in her celestial gifts, Soi can be quite formidable."  
  
"Two warriors. That means the time of the priestess is at hand."  
  
"Not two, sire, three. I also found a beast man in a carnival who bore a mark."  
  
"Then I will give the gems to you to distribute among the celestial warriors. It is obvious they will be of most use to me that way. And, Nakago, there is one more thing I want you to do for me."  
  
"What is your wish, sire?"  
  
"In the marketplace of the city is a girl who has been selling handmade lace. I have tried to get my men to capture her, but she has proved too quick and sly to be caught. I want you to get her to trust you and then bring her to me."  
  
"Why do you send me off to handle a woman?"  
  
"Because, Nakago, she is a heretic thief of the Hin. She has similar hair and eyes to your own. She will trust you, because you were once of the Hin."  
  
"Very clever, highness. I will have her for you within the next couple of days."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago went out into the streets in disguise. He hated dressing in the menial clothing and doing such a menial task. Yet, he too was curious about this Hin thief that had caught the emperor's eye.  
  
The robed girl walked along the marketplace with a staff. Tied to spikes on it were spools of lace. She shouted as she walked, "Lace! Handmade Lace! Two silver an arm's length! Lace!"  
  
Her blonde hair was up and braided. She wore a lace adorned hat, similar to the ones Nakago had seen the women of his tribe wear before they were wiped out.   
  
The flowing robes accentuated her natural curves, making her very alluring. Nakago had to stop himself from thinking that he should take her for himself.  
  
Her blue eyes were much the same color as the earrings he now wore.   
  
"She is too good for the emperor." Nakago thought to himself, "But I have no choice at this point. Perhaps I can have her when he is finished."  
  
She turned once she got to the end of the marketplace and made her way back, only stopping to cut off lengths of lace for her customers.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. " Nakago said as closed the distance between them. "I would like to see your wares."  
  
"Of course," she said as she held up small pieces of each style of lace for Nakago to look at.  
  
"This is very fine lace. Did you make it yourself? I have not seen the like in many years."  
  
The girl's eyed looked up and met Nakago's. She made a slight gasp. "You are a Hin. I have not seen you among us before though."  
  
"I have been in hiding. I have not seen another of my kind for many years. If you don't mind me saying, you are very beautiful. More beautiful than any of these Kutou women."  
  
She blushed and thanked him for the compliment. "Perhaps you should come with me after I have finished selling my lace. I am certain you would like to be among your own again. There are so few of us left."  
  
"Quite true. Unfortunately, I must be going. I will buy some of this blue lace. I have some better clothing that I only wear occasionally. It would compliment the color nicely."  
  
"Very well, if you change your mind, my name is Lapis. I will meet you at the far end of the market at sundown if you do. What may I call you?"  
  
Nakago gave a slight chuckle and shook his head.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it is just that your name is Lapis. I am called Lazuli. Our names together are like the stone our people treasure so much."  
  
"Yes, that is amusing." she said with a blush. "Perhaps Tenko has fated us to meet."  
  
"Perhaps. Until I see you again, be content."  
  
"Be content, Lazuli."  
  
##########  
  
Hachimiyo- bee watcher or bee keeper  
  
Hebishoru- snake that sheds it's cover, snake sheding skin  
  
Kyoiteki- phenomonal


	2. Lapis Lazuli

**Lapis Lazuli  
**  
Nakago returned to the palace. He felt smug. "All too easy, " he said to himself as he got dressed in some fine Hin style clothing. It was at least another hour before sunset.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. The clothes made him look extremely handsome. Yet, without his armor, he felt weak.   
  
"How did my people manage to stay alive so long wearing such flimsy clothing? Hmm, this will be interesting in the very least."  
  
He took a deep breath and worked to soften his expression as the suns rays began to change their color. He left the palace and headed to the end of the marketplace where he had arranged to meet Lapis.  
  
She stood leaning against the wall of a crumbled building. The lower part of her clothing was open, allowing most of her shapely legs to be easily seen.  
  
"What a temptress," Nakago thought to himself.  
  
"Ah, Lazuli. You came. I am so glad," as she straightened and blushed. She started to walk towards him when two men jumped out from the alley and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Hello pretty. You are going to have some fun with us."  
  
"Let me go! Tenko curse you!" She screamed as she struggled.  
  
Nakago became angry and readied himself to make a life force blast. He did not want to hit Lapis. The emperor would have his head if he did not bring her in tact.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his head and everything went black. The last thing Nakago heard when he passed out was Lapis' laughter and a male voice saying, "You have done well, Princess Lapis."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis bowed before the high priest of Tenko. She smiled wickedly as the priest allowed her to raise her head.  
  
"You are a master seductress, Lapis. This one you have brought to us is quite a beauty. I will enjoy drugging him and taking him, once you, and the other women are done trying to impregnate yourselves."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Aono.  
  
"As ever, Tenko has blessed you . Remember, though, Lapis, Tenko can turn on you at any time, be content with your fate."  
  
"And you, be content, Lord Aono."  
  
"Now, you and the others should go see to the prisoner. I am certain the incense with the aphrodisiac should be taking it's effect. His special drugged wine is already prepared and waiting for you and the others to serve to him."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago woke in a comfortable room. The scent of the incense that burned made him lust for carnal pleasures. His clothes, weapons and money were gone.   
  
"How did I get here?" he asked himself as his mind clouded with erotic images.  
  
The only door to the room opened. Several scantily clad Hin women carrying trays of food and wine entered the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Welcome to paradise, young warrior. You are to be rewarded for your faithfulness."  
  
"Paradise? So I am dead?"  
  
"Let us please you."  
  
"Let us feed you. "  
  
"Let us give our bodies to you." The women said as they poured him wine, fed him cheese and bread, and fondled his body.  
  
"Perhaps I am dead. Better to be dead then to disappoint the emperor with my failure." Nakago said.  
  
###########  
  
Lapis cleaned her nails with a dagger as she sat in her throne of pillows. One of her men came in and bowed before her.  
  
"Princess Lapis, you sent for me?"  
  
"Has the prisoner said anything to the women who have been caring for him the last two days?"  
  
"Yes. He apparently was sent by the Kutou emperor to capture you for the emperor's harem. He seems content with the constant pleasures you have provided for him."  
  
"Has he given his true name yet?"  
  
"Not yet, your highness."  
  
"There is no way he could be my brother Lazuli. At first, I thought he might be, but my brother is not so stupid to easily walk into one of my traps."  
  
"Of course not, your highness."  
  
"I know my brother still lives, and that he is somewhere in that city. He is my twin. I would know if he were dead. Lazuli will come back to us and take his rightful place on the Hin throne. I am certain it will be soon."  
  
"Continue your search for Prince Lazuli. May you be content with your fate, Gallrus."  
  
"May you be content, Your highness."  
  
###########  
  
Aono kneeled before small statue of Tenko. He felt nervous. There was something different about the prisoner. He felt it as the Hin Horse Lords brought him to the temple and threw his unconscious form to the ground.   
  
"Tenko, god of ruthlessness and vengeance, please guide your high priest in this matter. Please help us to take back the lands that we once roamed freely. Help us to find our sovereign king to lead us. May all the blood and fear we gather be in your honor."  
  
He rose and turned to sit on his bed within the yurt. He looked at his face makeup in a small mirror. He straightened his feathered headdress and looked around the room. Something was not right.  
  
He pulled a shin shell from the decoration that adorned the statue. He opened it and looked in on the prisoner.  
  
The stranger was trapped within the illusion Aono had created with that shell. The women, wine and food were real, but the vision of him being in heaven were not. The stranger was simply tied to the poles of the nearby yurt.   
  
Aono was a master of illusions, as were all high priests of Tenko. Yet, he found his strong spell on this stranger slowly breaking down.   
  
"Perhaps I should put kodoku in the next goblet of wine. Then perhaps we can get some answers out of him. It may also strengthen my spell."   
  
He placed the shin back in its as he felt his right forearm began to itch. He pulled back the sleeve and looked at the blue mark.   
  
"Damned thing." He said, "Tenko, why was I cursed with Seriyu's mark?"  
  
##########  
  
Nakago felt himself being watched as he enjoyed the constant comforts of this heaven. Yet, something about this place was wrong. He felt it in his bones. The more he looked, the more this room looked like the room in the emperor's harem, where he spent much of his later childhood. It brought back memories of pain. The pain of the emperor forcing himself upon him. The sight of the gentle women helped to banish the pain, but it did not make him completely at ease.  
  
"Sweet, ladies. It has been so long since I have seen women dance for me. Will you sing, and dance?"  
  
"Of course, brave warrior."  
  
The women formed a half circle. They beat on small drums and shook small rattles as their bodies swayed seductively for Nakago.  
  
"Giver of lust, giver of life. Working forever to cure our own strife. Take up the fear, take up the knife. Working forever to cure our own strife. Give us our anger, give us our fight. Working forever to cure our own strife. Blood for vengeance, blood for life. Working forever to cure our own strife," the women chanted as they danced.  
  
"I know this." Nakago said as listened to the throbbing chant. "I know this! This is the chant my mother taught me before, before, I killed her! The cadence to Tenko. I, I no longer serve him, I serve Seriyu. This is wrong!"  
  
He tried to stand.  
  
"Oh , no blessed warrior," One of the women who was not dancing said as she helped him to sit back down. "If you leave this place, you will suffer only torment and pain."  
  
"What is my name," he asked the woman.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me woman! If this is truly heaven you would know what my name is!"  
  
"I, do not know."  
  
"You do not know my name is Nakago! Then this is only an illusion created by one of Tenko's Priests!" He shouted as the harem melted into the inside of a yurt. He was held by strong leather straps.   
  
The women called for guards, who tried to keep him restrained. The blue mark on his forehead flared up and he blasted several of them to provide an escape.   
  
As soon as he ran out of the yurt, he came face to face with Aono and Lapis. Lapis was dressed in the adornment of a Hin princess, with an arrow poised to fire.  
  
"Stop! Your highness! Look at the mark! He is a Celestial Warrior!"  
  
Lapis lowered her bow as Aono stepped in front of her to shield her from the oncoming blast. He bared his arm to show his mark. "Celestial Warrior! I also hold the mark of Seriyu! I apologize for our actions, but I will not allow you to harm your sister!"  
  
"Aono, that is not Lazuli!"  
  
"No, it is your older brother, Nakago! The one we all believed had been turned to ash in the fire with his mother! Your father's queen above his others!"  
  
"It can not be!"  
  
"It is, Lapis! Nakago has always had the mark of Seriyu as do I! You did not find Lazuli, but you did find our King! All hail Nakago! All hail King of all Hin!"  
  
Nakago stood there dumbfounded. As all Hin children were, he was kept with his mother. He did not remember the importance of his father, he did not remember his father at all.  
  
The Horse Lords cow towed to Nakago and pledged their eternal allegiance.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear brother." Lapis said as she bowed. "We were searching for my twin, Lazuli. We did not know you had survived, Your Majesty. This is my fault and my fate. You may kill me if you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
"No, I have something else in mind." Nakago said as he regained his composure. "Our enemy, the Kutou emperor has put his complete trust in me. I wish to turn it on him when the time is right. I want you to let him impregnate you, then escape the palace. It would be ironic to put a child by one of his most fierce enemies on his throne, wouldn't it?"  
  
Lapis rose and gave a wicked smile, "You are indeed my older brother. Yes, I will do as you order."  
  
"The rest of you. I will give you positions as mercenary Kutou soldiers, and pay you well. When the time is right, we will take back what is ours."  
  
"Your Majesty, I am Aono, Celestial warrior Tomo of the Seriyu Seven. I am at your service."  
  
##########  
  
Please Review 


	3. Aquamarine

**Aquamarine  
**  
Nakago rested for a few days. The concubines in his contrived heaven had sapped his strength. It explained why his life force blast was not strong enough to kill Tomo as he shielded Lapis.  
  
"Are you ready to go, sister? We must not keep the Kutou Emperor waiting."  
  
"Yes, I am ready. Fate smiles upon us. Hiko thinks he has found Lazuli."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, our brother seems to have become a bandit, ravaging the border of Konan. Hiko is going to see the truth of it, and give chase."  
  
"Our brother is running from us. I am sure you realize this already."  
  
"I have considered it. He did not want to lead the tribe. He preferred to be among the lesser warriors."  
  
"Enough talk, Get on your horse. Kutou awaits."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
During the hours he rode beside Lapis, Nakago considered the irony of his capture. He wanted a throne, never knowing he already had one. His tribe served Tenko, yet more than one of them were chosen of Seriyu. In order to keep his position as King of the Hin Horse Lords, he had to bow to another to preserve his people and his sovereignty. His time would come. Kutou would be ruled by the Hin soon enough.  
  
Tomo followed them. He would return to the Hin, but was interested in the other two celestial warriors his King had found.  
  
"Here," Nakago said as they started to enter the city. " We will go to my house first. I need to change into my armor, and I need you to change into something more simple. I plan to take you to him bound , gagged and slung over my horse. It will explain what took me so long getting you to him."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"You must call me Lord Nakago from now, until the Emperor is dead."  
  
"Of course, Lord Nakago."  
  
"And be careful not to mention how we are related. It could ruin everything. When you are in the harem, be careful not to smoke from the opium pipes. I trust you can fake that."  
  
"Of course, Lord Nakago."  
  
"Good. Once you are settled, I will come to you to make sure our plans are secure. If you betray me, sister or not, I will send you to oblivion."  
  
"I am prepared, Lord Nakago."  
  
"Good, now get inside the house before you are seen."  
  
##########  
  
Tomo examined both Soi and Ashtari closely.   
  
He did not question the bloodline of Ashtari, that one was descended of one of the extinct Hin tribes, the Wolf Takers. Tenko had destroyed both the Wolf Taker, and the Dog Eater tribes long ago. Of the Hin, they were the only two who were made up of shape shifters.  
  
Soi, he was not as sure. She had the build, the beauty, and the sexual talents that marked her of the Horse Lord tribe, but her height and coloration was more like that of the Bear Dancers. Either way, he was positive that she was descended of the Hin, just like all of them that carried Seriyu's mark.   
  
It was clear to Tomo. Seriyu favored the Hin as the new rulers of Kutou, and perhaps, the rest of the world. All they needed to do was wait.  
  
"Are you finished with them, Aono?" Lapis said tritely, "If you are, I want you to prepare a couple of your shells for my use. "  
  
"What type of illusions do you require, highness. "  
  
"One, create an illusion of me, smoking an opium pipe. It will give me freedom to roam the palace when I place it on another concubine. It will also keep me from having to smoke the disgusting ichors. Two, I want an illusion of an ideal partner for me to perform upon. Nakago tells me the Emperor is ugly. I do not want his appearance to hamper my performance on him."  
  
"Very wise, highness. I will do so immediately. Do you have an ideal partner in mind for the illusion?"  
  
"Someone, strong, vital and very Hin in looks. Nakago will do."  
  
"You are truly a royal woman. Your strength, ruthlessness, and perverse nature mark you as such."  
  
"Are you saying that my royal brother is not handsome enough to lust after? You yourself desire his touch. You may be the son of a peasant slave and a Hin, but you are old enough to remember that Nakago's mother and my mother were sisters. You also are aware that both women were first cousins to our father. We are Hin, it is not unusual for siblings to become sexual partners. You know perfectly well I gave Lazuli the same therapeutic coupling as I gave you. So quit mocking me."  
  
"I apologize, highness."  
  
"Are you just about ready," Nakago said as he walked into the room in full armor.  
  
"Hmm, you look perfectly delicious in those clothes, Lord Nakago. I will as soon as Aono has finished making the illusions for my use. I am also hiding my bolas in a sash. I refuse to go completely unarmed. The ends will act as ornamental weights. I promise to only use them if necessary, Lord Nakago."  
  
"Good. I may allow you to choke the life out of the Emperor when we are finished with him. Would that please you?"  
  
"Oh yes, my brother. I would be honored to send him to oblivion."  
  
##########  
  
Tomo has the shells ready for Lapis within an hour. He readied himself to leave back for the Horse Lord encampment.  
  
"Take Ashtari with you. He is of no use to me here." Nakago said.  
  
"Yes, and take care to keep up your therapeutic coupling with the women. I know you prefer boys, Aono, but his is for your health, not your lust. You must keep up your health, for our greater glory."  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty, and Highness. I will wait for you to call upon me."  
  
"I will send word as I need mercenaries. There is no need to flood the Emperor's army all at once. It must be done slowly. Be content with your fate, Tomo."  
  
"Be content, my liege."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago dragged Lapis into the throne room and threw her at the feet of Emperor Hebishoru.  
  
"It is about time, Nakago. I was wondered if sending you after this whore was a mistake."  
  
"She did give me quite a chase. I found it quite invigorating. I hope you do not mind. I had to bring her to heel before I could capture her. I found her touch, quite pleasurable. I am sure she will satisfy your needs well."  
  
Hebishoru laughed," If you say so, then I know it is true. Guards, get her cleaned up and take her to my chambers. I want to see how well she can satisfy me. Good work Nakago. You may go."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis lay on the cool sheets, waiting for the Emperor to arrive. His looks were worse than what Nakago had described. She was glad she had the shell with the illusion spell on a ribbon, tied around her neck.   
  
"You see that crown on the shelf," Hebishoru said as he had to all of his concubines, "If you please me, and do as you are told, I will make you my empress. That crown will be yours."  
  
Lapis used her talents to push energy into the emperor, and draw it out again, creating an electrical circuit. Within twenty minutes, Hebishoru was sound asleep, and would not likely wake until late the next day.  
  
Lapis got up and looked at the crown. She wrinkled her brow in disgust.  
  
"Why would I want such a gaudy, ugly thing? The stone is nice, if I could pry it from the setting."  
  
Lapis made her way back into the harem. She placed the ribbon containing the other illusion spell around the neck of one of drugged concubines and opened the shell. That concubine immediately appeared to be Lapis.  
  
She found the wig and servant girl's clothing that Nakago had provided for her. Lapis quickly slipped on the clothing, and slipped out of the harem with not so much of a look from the guards. She made her way to the kitchens.  
  
"I have been sent to take Lord Nakago his tea." She said politely to the kitchen maid. Lapis kept her head and eyes lowered as the water, cup and tea were placed on a tray and handed to her.  
  
She slowly made her way to Nakago's rooms in the palace. Lapis knocked on the door and waited patiently for her brother to answer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lapis walked in and placed the tray on the desk. She carefully mixed the tea into the cup and placed it next to Nakago. H e did not bother to look up, but brought the cup to his lips and sipped. Lapis stood and waited for him to acknowledge her.  
  
"You may go."  
  
"Yes, Lord Nakago."  
  
He rose his eyes as he recognized the voice. "Never mind. I did not realize it was you. I disguised you well. How is the emperor?"  
  
"Sleeping. He is boorish and boring. It took me no time to put him completely to sleep. He tried to tempt me with that garish crown. The gem is nice, but I would not wear the crown itself to a pigsty."  
  
"Ah, that gem. Do you think you can pry it from the setting and replace it.?"  
  
"Easily, but the emperor will notice it missing."  
  
"That gem is what keeps the fool in power. Here, I have replaced one of the stones in your bola with an aquamarine. It is not quite as dark as that sapphire, but it should fool the emperor."  
  
"At your command, Lord Nakago."  
  
"As long as that gem is no longer in his possession, his power will slowly wan. Come to me tomorrow. Since I sent Ashtari away, I have no more need for my house in the city. Soi needs training. Her sexual talents are extrordinary, but uncontrolled. Only a woman can teach her the proper technique. I want you to make sure she makes the most of her natural talents."  
  
"Of course, Lord Nakago."  
  
##########  
  
The task of prying out the sapphire and replacing it with the dark-hued aquamarine was simple. Lapis put the emperor asleep quickly as she went to her work. As many of the Hin, Lapis was a master at thievery as much as she was a master of life energy manipulation through coupling.   
  
"The fool will never know the difference," Lapis though to herself as she laced the sapphire into the leather covering the weights of her bolas. "The fool can not even feel the power emanating from the jewel. He has no right to rule."  
  
As soon as she was finished, she slipped in to her disguise as a servant and quickly made her way to the kitchens, then Lord Nakago's rooms.  
  
"Your tea, Lord Nakago."  
  
"Ah , good. I see you stole the emperor's energy again. How long do you think he will sleep?"  
  
"Until this evening. He seems very pleased with me. He says that no woman pleased him to the point of exhaustion before."  
  
"The fool never slept with a Hin before. Soi is in my bedchamber. She is ready for you to begin your teachings. I will join you later."  
  
"As you wish, Lord Nakago. Here is my bola. The jewel is yours."  
  
"Thank you. I will keep the gem in the weapon. I may need you to smuggle it out for me."  
  
"I will see to Soi now."  
  
##########  
  
Every chance she got, Lapis gave Soi as much training as possible. Soi was a very fast learner and appreciated the chance to give Nakago ultimate pleasure. Within the many weeks of training in sexual energy manipulation, Soi began to think of Lapis like a sister. Lapis just liked being away from the harem.  
  
Lapis had tried to teach some of the concubines some lesser version of her sexual talents, but in their opium drugged state, none could focus long enough to put to use the methods. The concubines began to bore Lapis. That made Lapis dangerous.   
  
Over the course of a season, several of the concubines mysteriously disappeared, to be found dead, days later in various places on the palace grounds.   
  
Hebishoru suspected Lapis to be behind the murders, but had no proof. He believed she was ruthless from jealousy.   
  
Lapis had become the emperor's favorite, making her chances to sneak out, less. She took out her violent frustration on the servants and other concubines. Drugged idiots were not worth her time. She wanted out, no matter how many she had to kill to make it possible.  
  
One evening, before taking her to bed, Hebishoru asked Lapis why she was killing the other concubines.  
  
"Because they are weak. They disgust me. They laugh at me and make rude comments. When they ask why I am able to please you, I try to teach them the proper positions and techniques, but they ignore my advice. They tell me I am disgusting and do not deserve to be there. When one makes me too angry, I kill her. The guards, I occasionally seduce, but do not touch, deposit the bodies for me."  
  
"I see. They hate you because you are Hin. Since they frustrate you so much, I will give you a little more freedom to roam around the palace grounds. It will allow you to vent your anger on something besides my beauties. Will that suffice?"  
  
"It will, Your Majesty."  
  
"Very well. Come here."  
  
##########

Please review


	4. Turquoise

**Turquoise **  
  
Nakago watched Lapis as she strolled around the grounds. He body was as strong as her will.   
  
Lapis would bait the soldiers to fight. She would grab a spear and deftly dodge their attacks. Once she landed a hit on the soldier, she would drop her spear and bow politely.   
  
Sometimes Nakago would go out into the gardens where Lapis would strip down to nothing and practice her flips and acrobatics. He made sure that she was not disturbed.  
  
Nakago took her out riding on horseback. He knew she wanted to practice the horseback acrobatics that the Hin Horse Lords were famous for. He was amazed at how she would slide to the side of the horse while it was at full gallop, fire off an arrow, and accurately hit the target she aimed for.   
  
Nakago started for her on his horse as she galloped in his direction. He pulled his sword.  
  
She pulled her sword and deftly slid beneath the horse. Holding on with her legs, she swung at Nakago's leg, landing a solid hit. His boots stopped the damage, but he could not help but beam over her inventiveness.  
  
"It is no wonder that the emperor has not been able to wipe the Hin out completely. I know no soldier who can move like that."  
  
"The emperor is a coward who only attacks helpless women with children. He could have never massacred your encampment if there were seasoned warriors there."  
  
"I don't want you to talk about that any more. Speak no more of it."  
  
"Yes, Lord Nakago, Highness."  
  
"Keep practicing your skills. The time for you to leave is soon. Rumors around the palace say that you have been ordered to show the other concubines some of your softer skills. The emperor will become bored with you once that is done. Come, lets get back to the palace."  
  
"He is becoming irritated with me already. I am too aggressive for him. His moods have changed to want more submissive partners. "  
  
"I wonder how you can be so aggressive to an ugly pig like the emperor."  
  
"I have a trinket from Lord Aono that helps."  
  
"I see, an illusion spell. I wonder whose face you cover his with?"  
  
"That, Lord Nakago, is my secret."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago was on his knees before the Kutou Emperor receiving orders for the next attack on an errant village.   
  
"You will not need to leave until tomorrow. I heard that Soi is off gathering troops out on patrols. Are you in need of a companion?"  
  
"I would like that very much, sire."  
  
"You have been spending much time with my concubine, Lapis of late."  
  
"Yes sire, I thought you would want her closely watched, so she would not try to escape. Even the Hin women are famed for their ferosity and battle readiness. She fears and respects me. She would not escape under my eye."  
  
"She is beginning to irritate me. I have given her my ministrations constantly for a year and she has yet to conceive. She is too much like a man in her ferocity. If you want her, you can have her. I did promise to give her to you when I was finished with her. She is yours, to do with as you please."  
  
"Thank you, sire."  
  
"Now go, I will send her to you later."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis was powdered, perfumed, dressed and sent to Nakago. The servants gathered all of her things and followed her as guards escorted her to Nakago's apartments.  
  
"Ah, come in, Lapis." Nakago said as he waved the servants to place her things just inside of the room. "You may go," he said as he waived the servants away and closed the door.  
  
"It seems that the emperor has already grown tired of me."  
  
"Yes he has. He told me I could have you when he was finished."  
  
"Fool. He never realized I belonged to you already, My King."  
  
"So true. It is good to have you here. I am alone tonight."  
  
"What does my King require of me." Lapis said as she cow towed to Nakago.  
  
"Something very simple, dear Princess. I am a warrior. You are quite aware of the code of a warrior, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
"Then tell me. I wish to confirm that you know."  
  
"A warrior must always be ready for battle. He must keep his sword within reach and his armor on his body, even while he sleeps. He must be ready for any plot or circumstance. He must be ready to be called upon at a moment's notice."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Why are you asking me this, Lord Nakago?"  
  
"Stand up and look at me."  
  
Lapis stood and stared deeply into Nakago's eyes. His expression softened. He gave a slight smile as he walked around her. He looked at the provocative silk clothing and sighed.  
  
"I know I am not dressed as a warrior should be. I look foolish, Highness."  
  
"I am not wearing my armor either, as you can see. I have waited for you." He reached and grabbed the ribbon with the shin shell that Lapis was wearing around her neck. He quickly yanked it away. "Time for me to see whose face is in this shell."  
  
Nakago slowly opened the shell and looked inside at the illusion. He smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "This is an unexpected, but not unpleasant surprise. I should have expected as much. You are a Hin princess. To keep the bloodline pure, incest is not an issue."  
  
"I find you very handsome. The epitome of royal beauty. "  
  
"Then come to my bedchamber, and give me what you have wanted to for nearly a year."  
  
Lapis blushed slightly and smiled greedily, "As you command."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago woke before sunrise. Lapis' slender, strong arms draped across his chest. For the first time in many years, Nakago did not want to go off and fight. Lapis had taught Soi well, but Soi's sexual talents were nothing compared to those of Lapis. He wanted to have more time for Lapis to please him one more time. He craved it with his body as well as his heart.   
  
"I will take many, but love no other." He whispered to her sleeping face.  
  
During their coupling the night before, Nakago realized that the emperor had dispatched her too soon. Lapis did well to hide it. She was carrying the emperor's child.   
  
He woke her and told her to get her things together.  
  
"I thought I was to be your concubine now. That is what the emperor wants, isn't it?"  
  
"While you are here, the emperor can snatch you back at any time he wants. He may suspect who and what you are. If he realizes you are my sister, it would endanger our plan. That is too dangerous, for both of us, right now. It is better for you to go stay with Lazuli."  
  
"He has been found?"  
  
"Yes. He is in Konan. He joined a group of bandits on Mt. Reikaku. Make sure you take your bolas with the gem. Dress as a boy. Here, take this turquoise pendant. It will identify you as a princess to any Hin you may have not encountered before. I have managed to gather many of the tribes into the Kutou army as mercenaries. They answer only to me. We must not endanger our precarious position."  
  
"I understand. I will do your bidding until death, My King." She said as she quickly readied herself. She looked at the round, turquoise pendant carved with an ancient symbol and furrowed her brow." Where did you get this? This is the Queen's pendant. So I am to be your first of wives?"  
  
"It was the only thing of my mother's that I have left. It is unique and easy to identify. If you want to think of yourself as first of wives, so be it."  
  
"Thank you, Highness."  
  
"I have a means of sneaking you out when we ride out among the troops. I will give you one of my best horses. Make your way to Reikaku at once."  
  
Once well out of the city, Nakago helped Lapis to break ranks from the other mounted soldiers.  
  
"Be content with your fate, Nakago."  
  
"Be content, Lapis."  
  
Nakago watched as Lapis' horse made its way along the rocky crevices that hid the trail to Konan. "Goodbye, forever, my love." He thought to himself.  
  
##########  
  
Lapis rode for a day and night, when she started getting very sick. She knew she should have rested sooner, but she wanted to find the mountain bandits as soon as possible. Lazuli would help her. She knew she carried the Kuto Emperor's child, but she had no desire to keep it. She was first of wives to the Hin King, why should she keep a child by the pig on the Kuto throne?   
  
As she came near a stream, she heard laughter. She tried to keep herself awake until she could find who was there. She saw two young boys playing in the stream before she blacked out.  
  
"Whoa! Look at the way that guy fell off that horse. Hey Kouji, come here. Lets see if he's dead."  
  
"Put your pants on, Genro. You don't want him grabbing you down there if he is still awake!"  
  
"Yeah right. Get that horse. A nice horse like that will bring a good price."  
  
"We don't even know if the guy is dead yet."  
  
"Aw, so what. You know the boss wants a protection fee for travelers. Besides this guy just got way too close to the base."  
  
"Yeah, but Genro, the boss wants any of these guys we find, alive, if possible."  
  
"Don't worry, Kouji, the guy is still breathing." Genro said as he walked over to the guy and turned him over. He slapped the guy's face a couple of times. "Hey buddy, wake up. You sick or something?"  
  
"Lazuli, must find Lazuli. Mount Reikaku, Lazuli find Lazuli." Lapis babbled.  
  
Genro put his hand on the guy's forehead, "Man you are burning up. Hey Kouji, this guy is sick. Get me a rag and some water. We probably shouldn't move him until we get this fever down a bit."  
  
Kouji tied up the horse and brought a wet rag to Genro.  
  
"Lazuli, where find, bandits, Mount Reikaku." Lapis spouted in her feverish unconsciousness.  
  
"Lazuli? Well Genro, I suppose it a good thing he isn't dead. Get that hat off of him so we can cool him off, huh."  
  
Lapis' long blonde hair tumbled from the hat.  
  
"Well Kouji, it looks like our guy is a girl. Heh, probably one of Lazuli's conquests after him. What is this? " Genro said as he pulled the turquoise pendant from around Lapis' neck.  
  
"Worthless piece of junk. The boss don't want any of that stuff."  
  
"Yeah, Kouji, but it is the shape of the figure that has got me interested. She's been babbling about Lazuli. He has a ring with the same twisting symbol on it."  
  
"Yeah, well from her hair, she is probably a Hin refugee, just like he was. Better get her to the boss. Let him decide whether she's worth Lazuli's time."  
  
"It was awful nice of her, Kouji, to give us this horse to cart her to the boss. I wouldn't want to carry her."  
  
"That's right, you don't like girls."  
  
###########  
  
Authors note: For those who were wondering, Lapis is 16 at the time of this story, she would be 19 during the series.  
  
Please review 


	5. Azurite

**Azurite**   
  
Tessen, the boss of the Mountain Bandits, looked over the girl that Genrou and Kouji had brought to him. The girl slept peacefully on a futon. Her fever was gone, but she still looked pale.  
  
"She's wearing Kutou armor. Are you sure she's not a spy? I know you two think of yourselves as men, but you are both still only fourteen."  
  
"She kept murmuring something about Lazuli." Kouji said.  
  
"Yeah, and she was wearing this," Genrou said as he handed Tessen the amulet.   
  
"Hmm, this looks like the ring that Lazuli wears. He may know her. Go bring Lazuli in here."  
  
Kouji quickly ran out of the room to look for Lazuli.  
  
"Should I go find someone to help her out? I mean, she is really sick."  
  
"Go ahead, Genrou. Although, I suggest you go get one of your sisters as well."  
  
"Why should I ask for help from one of them?"  
  
"Because, you are a youngster. I suspect I know what is wrong with her and one of your sisters, particularly Li'an, is the best choice."  
  
Genrou grumbled but he left to his sister's house.  
  
"You called for me?" Lazuli said as he walked into the room.   
  
Lazuli was extremely handsome, despite the scar above his left eyebrow, which was barely noticeable beneath the burgundy colored headband he wore. His long sleeved shirt was the same color as his headband. He wore a brown leather vest and breeches. His boots were black, but heavily scuffed.   
  
He kept his blonde hair trimmed to where fell evenly just below his chin.   
  
He wore gold, dangling earnings with azurite beads. A matching necklace hung loosely around his neck. A signet ring was on his right index finger.   
  
Strapped to his back was an arrow case, full of arrows. His bow, hung on the case. A sword in its scabbard hung off of his waist. Daggers were in his boots.   
  
Lazuli had an air of dangerousness around him. He was as dangerous as he looked. He was Tessen's chief sniper and assassin.  
  
"Yes, Lazuli. Genrou and Kouji found this girl while they were out playing in the river."  
  
"Lapis!" Lazuli shouted as he bent down to look more closely.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes, she is my twin sister. But, the last I heard she was a prisoner and concubine for the Kutou emperor."  
  
"That explains the armor. She must have escaped when they pulled out their troops to go burn another village and murder everyone within."  
  
"She is so pale. It must have taken a great effort for her to escape."  
  
"Here, she was wearing this, I suppose I should give it back to you. I will leave her care to you. Genrou has gone to get someone to help her."  
  
"This is? Where in the hell did she get this?"  
  
"What is the matter, Lazuli? I thought that was just a tribal necklace."  
  
"It is much more than that. Among the Hin, this is called loosely the 'Queen's Necklace.' It identifies the wearer as the 'first of wives' of the Hin 'King,' the master of all of the tribes. This amulet was lost when the Kutou emperor attacked the encampment containing my aunt. No one survived that massacre."  
  
"She could have found it among the trophies of the emperor and stolen it back."  
  
"I suppose. I will carry her into my rooms if having her here is inconvenient."  
  
"No, I can use one of my other rooms. You and your sister can use this one until she regains some of her strength."  
  
"Thank you." Lazuli said as Tessen left the room.  
  
##########  
  
Nakago sat at his desk and studied the various battle plans in front of him. The more he tried to concentrate, the more frustrated he got. He brushed aside the maps and sat there, breathing deeply. As he slowly concentrated, he calmed. There was something wrong. He could feel it deeply. He was overlooking something, and needed to slowly think, to remember.  
  
His mind traced back over the last two months. The satisfaction that the Kutou army was slowly being taken over by his own forces made him smile slightly. It had taken a year, but nearly one quarter of the troops were Hin mercenaries, from several tribes.  
  
His mind wandered to Lapis. He missed her more than he thought he would. She was the one bit of peace in the eleven years of hell he had endured under the emperor's leash.   
  
The previous night he dreamed of her. She was a toddler in the dream. Nakago was being scolded by his mother and aunt for teasing her so hard when they played. Lapis got her revenge for the teasing. She bit him, and he was not allowed to hit her for it.  
  
"So strong, even then." Nakago mused to himself. "Lapis! That is it."  
  
He knew that women that mastered the sexual art of Bouchuu as completely as Lapis had, could control if and when they got pregnant. There was no way that the emperor could have impregnated her, unless she lowered her resistance. Nakago knew she would not do that. She hated the emperor too completely to do so.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he whispered, "unless a more powerful ki overpowered her resistance," to himself, "That has to be it."  
  
Two months earlier, the emperor had been urgently called away from the palace on very short notice. Partially out of curiosity and partially out of spite, Nakago slipped into the emperor's bedchamber and extinguished the lights. Nakago cast a spell to make any concubine that entered believe that he was the emperor. He was not sure which concubine or concubines were to attend the emperor that night, but Nakago wanted some fun. He wanted to see if he could impregnate one. If that child took the throne, all the better.   
  
Because of the darkness and the concentration needed to continue his spell that night, Nakago did not realize that it was Lapis whom he coupled with.  
  
"The child she caries, is mine," He said slowly and quietly, "and she does not know. I will perhaps be able to see her one more time. Fate smiles on me."  
  
He called for one of his mercenaries, in particular one of his spies.  
  
"Dress in peasant clothing. I want you to deliver this message to Lazuli. 'You do not know me, but I must speak urgently with you. Meet me in the Azure Inn, in the village, near the base of Mount Reikaku in two weeks. Bring your sister. Under no circumstances is she to harm herself or the child. We will discuss the child when I see you both. Nakago."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis murmured desperately in her sleep. Genrou had brought Li'an to see to Lapis. He and Lazuli waited outside the room while Li'an carefully examined Lapis.   
  
"She will be fine," Li'an said as she left the room. "She is about two months along. This is perfectly normal at this point. She will be fine with some sleep and bland food in her stomach."  
  
"Two months along with what?" Lazuli said absentmindedly.   
  
"With her pregnancy. Tasuki, please pay me for my services now."  
  
"What! Why should I have to pay? It's Lazuli's sister!"  
  
"Because, I know darned well that Lazuli is broke, he always is. You are his friend, aren't you?"  
  
"It's alright, Li'an, I have some money this time. I have not been to the common house yet this month."  
  
"Well, I can't take my full fee from you Lazuli. I know how you like to have your bath, your shave, and your hair groomed. You can pay me the rest later."  
  
"Hey! How come you always give Lazuli a break, and never me, your own brother!"  
  
"Because, Lazuli is polite, knows when to keep his mouth shut and when to open it." Li'an said to Genrou as she slapped him on the back of the head, hard.  
  
"Ow! Why You!"  
  
"I will be leaving now, take good care of her. Children are precious gifts."  
  
"I am not so sure she sees it that way," Lazuli mumbled under his breath.  
  
Genrou followed Lazuli into the room where Lapis lay unconscious.  
  
"Sorry, Lazuli. So do you have any idea who may have knocked her up?"  
  
"Genrou, you really need to do some growing up. I told you before she was a prisoner of the Kutou emperor. In all likeliness, he is who knocked her up. Although, It puzzles me how he could."  
  
"Wait, don't tell me you are still a virgin, Lazuli. All that time in the common house isn't just spending time the hot baths is it?"  
  
"I am no virgin, not by a long shot. I lost that when I was eleven. All Hin boys do, as part of their manhood rites." He said as he held Lapis' hand  
  
"Well then you should know exactly how she got pregnant."  
  
"It is not as simple as that, Genrou. She is a Hin, and a princess. From the time they are eleven, they are trained in the art of bouchuu."  
  
"What the hell is bouchuu?"  
  
"Manipulation of another person's ki through coupling. One aspect and advantage is that bouchuu, once mastered, can let a woman decide if and when she wants to be impregnated. Accidental pregnancies rarely happen among the Hin. Of course, this power can be overridden if the man's ki is strong enough to resist."  
  
"Whoa. That Kutou emperor must be pretty powerful."  
  
"Heh, far from it. Before I came here, and before she was captured. I did an assassination for the Kutou emperor. The power needed to overpower Lapis' skill would be so great that it would practically radiate from the man's body. The only thing the Kutou emperor radiated was smell from his farting butt."  
  
"How do you know how powerful she is?"   
  
"You really don't want me to tell you. Lets just say, the Hin tribes these days are pretty small in number, and concessions have to be made."  
  
Genrou looked at Lazuli with horror and disgust." You slept with your own sister?!"  
  
Lazuli sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, unfortunately, I did."  
  
"You are disgusting! I knew you were a pretty sick fella when the boss hired you and took you in, but I didn't think you were that twisted!"  
  
"Quiet, Genrou, you'll wake her up! Besides, at the time neither of us was given a choice in the matter! We were forced to by others!"  
  
"Oh, you would like that, wake her up so you can be a pervert all over her. She is your own sister!"  
  
"Shut up, Genrou."  
  
"Get your hands off of her you, you pervert."  
  
Lapis stirred to all the yelling in the room. She looked up at Lazuli with blurred vision.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
"Lapis, I am so sorry for the noise. You need your rest."  
  
"Is that you Nakago?"  
  
"It is your brother, Lazuli. You are safe Lapis. You are going to be fine."  
  
"Her name is Lapis? Ha! Ha! Ha! Lapis Lazuli! Ha! Ha! Your parents must have thought they were being clever." Genrou said as he laughed so hard tears were coming from his eyes. At least it quit him from going on about Lazuli and his sister's forced incest.  
  
"Our mother did. I am not sure our father was all that thrilled."  
  
"Where is Lord Nakago?"  
  
"Lapis you are on Mount Reikaku. You are here with Lazuli. You are safe now."  
  
"Mount Reikaku? Lazuli!" Lapis said as she sat up and hugged her brother. "I made it! I was not sure that I would."  
  
"I guess I will leave you two sicko lovebirds alone."  
  
"We are not lovebirds, Genrou! You never listen. We were forced into it, by the Tenkou priests! That is part of the reason I left the Hin."  
  
"Thank you, Genrou. I saw you just before I blacked out. That red hair is hard to miss. You are the one who brought me here?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Just don't get all mushy about it. I was more interested in the horse."  
  
"I don't get mushy. It was just a thank you."  
  
"I suppose I should thank you too."  
  
"Yeah, sure Lazuli. No problem." Genrou said as he left the room and closed the door.  
  
Lapis took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She felt famished, but sick all at the same time.  
  
"You are going to be fine. Are you hungry? The woman who looked at you said you should stick to bland foods for now. I can get you some rice."  
  
"Slow down, Lazuli. Yes, I am a little hungry. Plain rice will be fine."  
  
"I will get it for you. Stay here." Lazuli left and came back quickly with a bowl of rice. He started to feed Lapis.  
  
"Lazuli, I can still feed myself. Just get a pillow to help me sit up a bit."  
  
"Sure. Lapis, I have a couple of questions to ask. I was going to wait until later, but you need your rest and I need to calm my nerves."  
  
"No, I will not couple with you."  
  
"Not that. Where did you get this amulet?"   
  
"Lord Nakago gave it to me."  
  
"Nakago? I thought the Kutou emperor's name was Hebishoru?"  
  
"It is. Nakago is the King of all Hin."  
  
"What!? The priests actually found someone with a better claim? Thank the gods!"  
  
"May I have my amulet back?"  
  
"This means that you are first of wives to Nakago. But, how did 'he' get this amulet? Our aunt was the wearer of it. It was lost when her encampment was massacred." He said as he handed it to her.  
  
"Nakago had it. It was all he said he had left from his mother."  
  
"That would mean that Nakago is.."  
  
"Yes, our older half brother. He survived, and has been a prisoner and servant of the Kutou emperor for eleven years."  
  
Lazuli furrowed his brow. "He is our brother, and still you let him claim you as first of wives?"  
  
"Yes. Of course, how else is the bloodline to remain pure? Who do you suggest claim me? Aono? He is homosexual. His mother was not Hin, although he is the son of our father's half brother. "  
  
"Some things never change. Take care of yourself and the child. I am sure your 'husband' would be upset if anything happened to you and it."  
  
"This is the Kutou emperor's child. I have no wish to keep it."  
  
"I don't agree. I met the Kutou emperor. He can not overpower your ki. Besides, Genrou's sisters say that there has been a lot of still born children in the area around here. I am certain we can adopt it out."  
  
"Very well, you are the prince, and next in line after Nakago."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You can use this room until you get better. Then you will be moved. Get some sleep."  
  
Lazuli was seething. Lapis knew how corrupt and decrepit the Hin had become, yet she continued to just follow. It was disgusting. Perhaps, she would change her mind now that she was out of the influence of the old ways. To survive, the Hin needed to change. Lazuli had hoped to enact that change when he took the throne in a couple of years. He did want the Hin throne, he just knew he was not ready for it.  
  
##########  
authors note: I hope I got all the names spelled right this time. My computer's spell check went silly while I was editing the last chapter.

Please review. 


	6. Sodalite

**Sodalite  
**  
Nakago had a large chain of excuses that looped upon each other to explain for his absence. He knew he would have long enough to get what he needed done before anyone realized he was absent without permission. He dressed in worn armor and peasant clothing. His cloak was ample in size, but shabby. The likelihood of being recognized was slim. He had to make it to Lapis, before she decides to do something to his child. As he rode on, he realized he loved her and hated her both at the same time. He was a man without weaknesses until she willingly came to him. He should have killed her, but something would not let him strike her down.   
  
The child complicated things further. Yet, Nakago knew if anything happened to him, Lapis would teach the child to avenge him. The child was the insurance for his plans to still come to fruition.  
  
##########  
  
Genrou and Kouji sat at a small table in the Azure inn. It was the largest inn and had the most private tables. It was the only reasonable place Lazuli would go for a private meeting.  
  
Lazuli told no one about the messenger that visited him in the common house in the village two weeks before. But, Genrou knew something was wrong with Lazuli because of his moodiness.   
  
Kouji watched a tall man leaning against a pole near one of the back tables. The tall man had his arms crossed and his hood up.  
  
"Do you think that is the guy that's got Lazuli so uptight, Kouji?"  
  
"Yeah. He just stands there, all confident, like he's waiting for someone."  
  
Lazuli walked into the inn with Lapis a step behind him. As Lapis passed the man leaning against the pole. The man grabbed her arm and brought her hand to his lips. He released her hand and opened his arms.  
  
Lapis gasped and turned to see Nakago's face under the hood. "You're here." she whispered as she embraced him tightly.  
  
Nakago removed his hood. Lazuli was only an inch or two shorter, but it was clear that they were related.  
  
"Man, look Genrou. T hat guy must be another relative of Lazuli's. Probably got a price on his head. That would explain the secrecy huh?"  
  
"I hate him. I don't know why, but that guy really bothers me. He pisses me off. Lets get out of here before I get us in trouble, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. It looks like Lazuli has this well in hand."  
  
Lazuli led Nakago to one of the back tables. He was not thrilled about seeing his older brother. But, for Lapis' sake, he would at least meet with him this one time.  
  
"So, brother, what did you want to speak about?"  
  
"As you know, I am tied down by the Emperor of Kutou. I sent Lapis here to save her life. If I hadn't, she would have been murdered as soon as the child was born. I can not allow that to happen. And, I can not allow anything to happen to that child. "  
  
"Nakago, why should you care if something happens to this child? Its father is our most hated enemy?"  
  
"No, that is why I am here. That is not his child, it is mine. Do you remember about two months ago when the emperor insisted to couple in absolute darkness?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it was strange, but it was a relief not to have to use my shell. That dog's ugly face disgusts me."  
  
"That night, the Emperor was not in the palace. I was the one in his bedchamber."  
  
"You overpowered my ki, and impregnated me."  
  
"Yes, although, I was unaware at the time it was you I coupled with. I was concentrating on my spells. I only made the connection right after you left."  
  
"I will take the utmost care for our child then. It is a relief that I know it does not belong to the enemy."  
  
Lazuli looked at his half brother and his sister. Their faces were cold and calculating. The epitome of the wandering tribes. Yet, there was something in their eyes. They did feel for each other. Lazuli knew it. "So, is it true, brother, Lapis is your first of wives?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Does it bother you? It should not. Incest is not an issue among our kind. It is a matter of survival. You should know that."  
  
"I know it, but I do not accept it. I n order to survive, we must change. We will die out like this. Here, take father's signet. It is yours by right. "Lazuli said as he took off his ring and held it out to Nakago.  
  
"Keep it for me. It would look suspicious if I wear it."  
  
"No, you take it. I do not feel I have the right."  
  
"You are my younger brother. That alone gives you the right. You will need to take care of Lapis and my child. Her pregnancy must still remain a secret to the Kutou court. I must return, but she never can. Do you understand, Lazuli? I will never see my wife again. I will never see my child. You wear that ring as her protector."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Good, now, I have a room upstairs. I wish to spend some time with my first of wives alone before I leave. If you will excuse us."  
  
"I hate him." Lazuli said under breath as Lapis and Nakago went upstairs.  
  
Lazuli got up and left the inn. He wanted to go kill something, anything.  
  
"Hey Lazuli, who was that guy you met in there?" Genrou said as he saw Lazuli leave.  
  
"My stinking older half brother. He is disgusting beyond belief."  
  
"Well I can understand that if he is related to you. So what is his deal? And, where is Lapis?"  
  
"She is upstairs with him. They are having a conjugal visit. Like I said, he is thoroughly disgusting."  
  
"You mean your brother and your sister are.. That's sick! What a lousy pervert!"  
  
Kouji's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. He wanted to go rough that guy up. But, he knew from the way Lapis hugged him earlier, it would not be a good idea.  
  
"It gets worse, Genrou. It turns out that her baby is also his. That is why he came."  
  
Genrou's jaw dropped to the ground. "You mean 'he' got her knocked up! Man, things get more messed up by the minute. Why didn't Lapis just say no or something? Wait! You mean you are going to just stand by and watch your brother rape your sister!? You are one sick bastard. Come on, lets just go up there and kick his ass."  
  
"He never raped her. She coupled with him of own free will. She married him of her own free will. She went upstairs with him of her own free will. There is nothing we can do."  
  
Kouji stayed silent, but his fists were so tight with rage, that his knuckles were white. He wanted to say something, but was afraid it would not come out right.  
  
"She married that sick bastard! Aw man, and I thought my family was messed up. Marrying your own brother, that is just sick and wrong."  
  
"I agree. At least this is the last time I have to look at him. He is a whipped dog, and his master keeps him on a tight leash. He will not bother us, or Lapis ever again after this. If he does, I will kill him." Lazuli said as he rubbed a spot on his chest near his heart.  
  
"You can count on me and Kouji to help you with that. That guy radiates waves of evil energy. "  
  
"Lets go hunting. I want to kill something."  
  
"I am with you all the way. Coming Kouji?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
##########  
  
Nakago was summoned into the throne room as soon as he returned to Kutou.  
  
"Nakago! Where in the hell have you been!" The emperor bellowed.  
  
"I am sorry, sire, I was taking care of a personal matter."  
  
"Where is that Hin whore that I gave you?"  
  
"I am afraid, sire, she has escaped. That is the personal matter I was out on. It involved chasing her down. My soldiers were ineffective in finding her. I went to find her trail on my own. It went cold near the cliffs past the western Konan border. She must have had help. I will interrogate the scouts that were patrolling that area immediately. She will be back in your bed soon enough."  
  
"I do not want her for my bed!" The emperor shouted as he threw an large aquamarine gem at Nakago's feet."  
  
"What is this, sire?"  
  
The emperor tossed the empress crown at Nakago's feet as an answer. "She has stolen the sapphire from the crown! My new concubine wanted to try on the crown and that aquamarine fell out! Pick it up and look at it! The eye was pried out of the setting and replaced with that worthless jewel!"  
  
Nakago picked up the crown and carefully looked at the pry marks.  
  
"I want you to track her down and kill her! Then return the eye to me!"  
  
"Sire? The eye?"  
  
"The sapphire that was in that crown! The eye of Seriyu! That greedy little whore stole it while I slept!"  
  
"Sire, who will keep command of the troops while I am gone? "  
  
The emperor took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself. "You are right. With all of the trouble the provinces are giving me, you are better served here. I will put a bounty on her head so high that no bounty hunter on the earth will be able to resist. Of course, the hunter gets nothing if the eye is not returned."  
  
"That is a wise decision, sire. May I take may leave?"  
  
"Yes, go."  
  
As Nakago left the throne room, his face kept its hard coldness. A single, very small tear fell down his face. He did not bother to wipe it away.  
  
The tear was not for Lapis or his child. It was because the emperor was trying to take away one more thing that Nakago felt belonged to him alone.  
  
##########  
  
Lapis seemed to soften some as the weeks passed. The swell of her stomach became more pronounced, but it did not keep her from her exercises.   
  
From time to time, the members of the Mountain Bandits would try to get her to act like a servant. Sometimes they would try to get her to bed, but she would beat them senseless.  
  
"Lazuli, Lapis is becoming a problem." Tessen said as he pulled Lazuli aside.  
  
"I hate to loose a good man like you, but as long as you are in charge of your sister, I can not have you stay much longer. I like Lapis. She is a very capable bandit. Her skills with those bolas she uses are superb. She is tough girl, but among nothing else but other men? You understand, she is a distraction we do not need. I will need you to get your things together and leave as soon as you possibly can. You are both welcome to come back and visit any time, but I can not have you staying here permanently."   
  
"I understand. I have been anticipating this for some time."  
  
"Good. You should also be prepared for a fight. I have had word that Lapis stole a very rare gem from the Kutou emperor. He has put out an enormous bounty on her head. I am not sure you are safe here. Even some of my men may be tempted to collect the bounty. You need to speak to her about this."  
  
"I will. As long as we have supplies, weapons and horses, we will have a good chance. We were part of a violent, nomadic tribe."  
  
"I will send Genrou and Kouji with you to make sure you get out of the mountains."  
  
"I doubt those two would let me leave without their escort. Thank you."  
  
"You two take care of yourselves."  
  
##########  
  
Genrou and Kouji were sad to see Lazuli and Lapis go away.  
  
"Man, who am I going to talk with that I can relate to now? Huh? I mean you Lazuli are the only one that knows how it feels to have a strange birthmark."  
  
"Yours is stranger than mine, Genrou. Y ours looks like a character, mind just looks like a twisted blob."  
  
"Lapis, here take this necklace. It's sodalite. My mother used to say it was good luck. She gave it to me when I left home. I want you to have it."  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you Kouji."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Kouji's fallen for Lapis! Give her a kiss why don't you?"  
  
"Cut it out, Genrou! I was just trying to be nice. I mean she's gonna need luck with the price on her head and carrying a kid."  
  
"Admit it Kouji. You have had the hots for her since she got here."  
  
"I ain't admitting nothing. I like you, like a sister, Lapis. That is all."  
  
"Take care of yourselves. If you run into trouble, send me a message."  
  
"You got it, Genrou."  
  
##########  
Author's note: as for Tasuki (Genrou) meeting Nakago before Miaka, I hope I made it clear that he never really met Nakago. He never knew Nakago by name. Lapis said it, but, like normal, Tasuki wasn't listening.  
Please review.


	7. Hematite

**Hematite  
**  
Lazuli and Lapis traveled the roads far and wide. It did not matter where they went, men after the bounty dogged their paths.  
  
Lapis cut off her long hair, and she and Lazuli both dyed their hair. The ruse helped for a while, but before long , the bounty hunters were hot on their trail again. They could not stay more than a day or two in one place.  
  
Finally, while traveling on the border of Sairo, the time came for the birth of the child. Despite her labor pains, Lapis insisted that they keep going until they found a town.  
  
As they rode their horses into Makkan village, Lazuli called out to the first person they came in contact with. "Hey, you! I need a midwife, quickly! My sister needs a midwife right away."  
  
"You are not going to harm us? We are simple farmers."  
  
"No, no." Lazuli sad trying to catch his breath as he leapt gracefully off of his horse. "I just need a midwife. We will be gone from here as soon as my sister is safe. I promise."  
  
lapis leaned forward on her saddle and let out a terrible cry of pain. Lazuli went to her and carefully helped her down.  
  
"Oh! I see! A midwife, of course. Right this way."  
  
Two other villagers who saw the scene, rushed to help Lapis to the midwife's house.  
  
Her labor was short once she reached the midwife. She had endured most of it while on the back of the horse.   
  
"You have a son. A healthy boy. Do you have a name for him?"  
  
"Yes, he shall be called, Tsuyomi."  
  
"That is a good name. You will be fine but, you should rest here a few days to gather up your strength."  
  
"I will if I am able. Tell my brother that I have a son."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis, Lazuli and Tsuyomi stayed for several weeks. They thought of leaving earlier, but the rains had beconme unusually heavy. They were amazed that no bounty hunter had come across their path.   
  
"This place is so quiet and peaceful, Aki. "Lazuli said to the young, brown haired man who sat beneath the patio roof to talk with him, " We have never found such a peace in nearly a year of travel."  
  
"It is because the soldiers and mercenaries have left this area. War is brewing in Kutou. Many have gone to join the army there. Their general is apparently paying very good wages for capable men. We here have no wish to be involved in any war."  
  
"I understand. It is good that Lapis has recovered and the child is doing well. We will need to leave soon before we cause you any trouble."  
  
"Be careful. The river is flooding badly this year. You may find yourself pulled under before you know it."  
  
"Help! Someone help us please!" a portly woman yelled as she ran towards the two young men.   
  
"What is the matter , Kirei?"  
  
"It's Kaika! He went to the river to help shore it up and he fell in! He is hanging on to a tree root, but he can't hang on much longer!"  
  
Aki and Lazuli ran to the place where the villagers were shoring up the river. If the river broke through at that spot, it could flood all of their fields, ruining the crops.  
  
Kaika was fighting the current as he tried to pull himself up on the root. Several of the village men were trying to form a human chain in order to try and reach him, but he had been washed out far enough that they could not reach.  
  
Lazuli tied a rope around himself He instructed Aki and the others to work together to hold on. He worked his way slowly along the branches and trunk of the felled tree.   
  
"Hold on, Kaika, I am coming!"  
  
"Hurry! The current! I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
Lazuli reached out and grabbed Kaika by the wrist. "Pull!" He shouted as loudly as he could to the team holding the rope.   
  
As Kaika emerged from the water, Lazuli used his free arm to grab him around his waist. he held on tightly as the roots from the tree started to give way.  
  
"Pull Harder!" Lazuli shouted as he tried to walk back along the trunk as quickly as he could.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Lazuli pulled Kaika safely to shore.  
  
"Thank the gods!" Kirei shouted as she went to her son and started treating his wounds.  
  
Lazuli untied the rope from his waist and helped Kirei get Kaika home.  
  
##########  
  
It was nearly another month before the rains slowed down enough for safe travel. During that time Kaika and Lazuli became very good friends.  
  
"When are you two and the baby leaving?"  
  
"In a couple of days, as soon as we get our supplies together."  
  
"I have decided to come with you."  
  
"Kaika, that would not be a good idea. Your father needs help on the farm and your mother needs you too. You can't just leave them like this."  
  
"I have already decided. I can be a farmer when I get back. I want to travel some, maybe find a bride. Besides, you saved my life, I owe it to you to travel with you at least some."  
  
"It's too dangerous. As I have told you before, Lapis has a very high bounty on her head. There are many who want to kill all three of us for that bounty."  
  
"Yes, but you also said that she was forced to steal while she was a slave. That means she is innocent of the crime. Besides if she did have a gem that valuable, you would not have to run so much. You could sell it to someone rich and let them take it to collect the bounty."  
  
"True. I have no idea where or if she actually has the gem."  
  
"I will not let an innocent woman and an innocent baby suffer because the Kutou emperor's pride is wounded. You can not talk me out of it. I am coming with you. There is strength in numbers."  
  
"You are too young."  
  
"Hogwash! I am sixteen. I am less than a year younger than you. I am just as much of a man as you are."  
  
"What are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"That I am going to travel with you, and that they will see me in a few months. I don't plan on traveling with you forever."  
  
##########  
  
Kirei went into hysterics when Kaika told her what he was planning. Jieika, Kaika's father, also protested heavily.  
  
"Son, I need you here."  
  
"Father, helping Lazuli and Lapis is not my only goal. You have been nagging me for some time to find a wife. There are no girls of age here. I will return as soon as I find a bride, I promise."  
  
"You promise, you will return as soon as you have found a suitable girl?" Kirei said tearfully.  
  
"Yes mother, I promise. I should not be gone more than a season. I should be back in time for the harvest. Don't worry, you are the best parents any boy could ask for. I can't stay away from here for long."  
  
"Take care of yourself, son."  
  
"I will, father."  
  
###########  
  
Lazuli led his group back into Konan. He hoped that perhaps, from what he had been told by the people of Makkan Village, that those after the bounty would be less numerous.   
  
Lapis managed to purchase some fine thread in order to make lace to sell in the capital. She hoped that acting like normal merchants would make them less likely targets.   
  
It worked for a while, until the thugs that patrolled the Konan markets chased them away for non payment. Lazuli managed to find work among the thugs to pay for their tolls.   
  
When the thugs wanted Lazuli to capture girls to sell in the slave markets of Kutou, he refused. He managed to help one girl escape. Her name was Takumi.  
  
Takumi's deep green eyes and long black hair captivated Kaika. She was an orphan eking out a living by begging and carving handcrafts from small pieces of wood she collected from nearby trees. She was no stranger to a fight either. She managed to beat up five of the thugs before she and Lazuli made their escape.  
  
Lazuli was captivated by Takumi. "If she continues to ride with us, I will make her my wife" he thought.  
  
Takumi liked Lazuli, but she was more interested in Kaika. Kaika's soft brown hair, dancing blue eyes, and strong build made her blush every time he looked her direction.  
  
Because of the obvious tension between the two men among her, Lapis insisted that Takumi ride with her on her horse.  
  
One evening, after setting up camp in a nearby wood, Kaika and Takumi walked a short ways away from camp to be alone.  
  
"They are taking too long. The rabbits will get cold before they get back."  
  
"Leave them alone, Lazuli. They have not been gone that long."  
  
"Yes they have."  
  
"Perhaps they found the taro root I need to make Tsuyomi's solid food. He is nearly six months old now. He needs something besides my breast milk."  
  
"Tsuyomi is growing very fast. Perhaps we should head to Mt. Reikaku. I am certain Tessen would like to see the baby. He may seem tough, but he is a real softie around kids. That is why he took me in."  
  
"I am sure he would want me to raise him up to be a good bandit as well."  
  
"Perhaps. What in the hell is taking those two so long?"  
  
"Quit fidgeting. They will be back. If you are so hungry, eat. Then go to your blanket and get some sleep."  
  
"Your motherly instincts are driving me insane, you know that?"  
  
"No, I do not. I know what is going through your head, and you should just drop it and leave them alone."  
  
"I am going to go look for them" Lazuli said as he jumped up quickly.  
  
Lazuli went around and searched among the trees. He found Kaika and Takumi sharing passionate kisses under the moonlight. Lazuli jerked Kaika away from Takumi.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Lazuli said as he started fighting with Kaika  
  
"Lazuli! Stop it! Please, don't hurt Kaika! Please, Lazuli! I love Kaika!"  
  
Lazuli stopped pummeling Kaika as soon as it hit him what Takumi had said.  
  
"Takumi, you can't be serious! He can't love you as much as I do! I adore you! I would die for you!"  
  
"So would Kaika!"  
  
"He is nothing but a farmer! He will take you back to his farm and destroy your free spirit! Do you want to be nothing but a farmer's wife?"  
  
"So you think I should be your wife and live the life of a criminal? I know what you are, Lazuli and I want no part of that life! I Love Kaika. I have always loved Kaika. If I am to be Kaika's wife, then I will happy to be a farmer's wife!"  
  
Kaika got up while Lazuli was talking. Kaika hit his friend's face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Takumi. Lets go tell Lapis we are leaving in the morning. I will take you back with me to Makkan Village. It is nearing the time for the harvest anyway."  
  
"What about Lazuli?"  
  
"Leave him there. He will wake up in a little while."  
  
Lazuli did not wake until morning. He felt his eye where Kaika had hit him. He did not need a mirror to know he had a black eye.  
  
He made his way back to camp. Lapis was there burping Tsuyomi.  
  
"I wondered what condition you would be in when you got back. I told you to leave them alone."  
  
"Where are Kaika and Takumi?"  
  
"Gone. They left back for Sairo shortly before sun up."  
  
"We have to go after them."  
  
"No, let them be. She never loved you. Accept it."  
  
"It is not that. The roads are dangerous."  
  
"Then go by yourself. I will make my way to Mt. Reikaku. You can catch up."  
  
"What if you are caught by bounty hunters? You could endanger Tsuyomi. "  
  
"I will be fine. It is not that far. I am sure to run into one of the far patrols that Tessen sends out."  
  
##########  
  
"Who goes?" A voice came from the trees above the small trail Lapis followed.  
  
"Just a traveler." Lapis said. Her hood was up so none could recognize her face or hair. She knew it was the mountain bandits, so she decided to have a little fun.   
  
"Well travelers have to pay the toll. I will take that old nag of a horse as payment." Kouji said as he and a half a dozen other bandits jumped from the trees. They grabbed the reins of the horse and surrounded her quickly.  
  
"Oh please, you wouldn't take a horse from a woman and a little child would you?" Lapis said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Well we are short on horses this year. There is a war brewing. We need the horse to fight. Women can walk." Kouji said as the men around him chuckled.  
  
"Maybe we should take the toll out in another sort of trade, Kouji" one of the bandits said as he reached over and caressed one of Lapis' legs.  
  
Lapis pulled off her hood as she kicked the bandit in the face. "Kouji did not tell you that you could touch!"  
  
"Lapis!" Kouji said as stars leapt into his eyes, "It's alright men, she is one of us. It has been over a year! Where in the hell have you been? And, where in the Hell is Lazuli?"  
  
"Lazuli had some business to take care of. He will be along."  
  
Kouji tried to deny it, even to himself, but the year without Lapis around wore on his nerves. He had to admit that he loved her, despite her sordid past. It was not love like he would have for a lover, it was more hero worship. He admired her strength, despite her hardships. It was like the blue hidden within the blackness of a hematite stone. Only those who looked very close could see the true color.  
  
"Right this way, Lapis. The boss is eager to see that little bandit. Boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy. His name is Tsuyomi."  
  
##########  
  
Lazuli gave chase for an hour when he fell upon a grizzly scene. Kaika and Takumi had been cut to ribbons by swords. A Kutou arrow still stuck out of Takumi's shoulder. Their horse was gone. From the looks of the tracks on the ground, the soldiers took the horse.  
  
"Bastards! They killed them over a half-starved horse! How will I tell Kaika's parents?"  
  
Lazuli carefully buried their bodies and said a prayer. He piled the stones on their braves as his eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"Why do I have to bury every true friend I have ever made. Why did I drive them away, and let them get killed."  
  
Lazuli urged his horse on. He wanted to go meet his sister, but instinctively, he knew she was safe. He headed for Makkan Village to inform Kaika's parents of his and his bride's death.  
  
###########  
  
Author's Note:Kaika in this chapter was the real one, not Amiboshi.  
  
Please review. 


	8. Chalcedony

**Chalcedony  
**  
Tessen was glad to see Lapis again. He was even more glad to see Tsuyomi.  
  
"I was worried that you would loose this little bandit on your journeys. It seems the only thing you lost was your long hair." He said as he sat up in his futon. Lapis put some pillows behind him to prop him up.  
  
"I thought keeping it shoulder length would be easier to manage."  
  
"Yes, and it makes it easier to disguise as a boy when you need to. Although, I believe it would be difficult to disguise that incredible beauty of yours." Tessen said as he coughed a couple of times.  
  
"You should lie back down. You are very sick."  
  
"I am just glad I could see you again before I passed away."  
  
"Don't say that. You will make me cry. Hin princesses are not supposed to cry."  
  
"I would be happy to let you cry for me. I won't tell anyone if you did. You are very special to me. Forgive an old man, but I have been captivated by you as much as I have admired you. I love you. If I was a younger man, you would be the one I would court. Your noble heart, your strength, your free spirit. Heck, you are not afraid to get your hands dirty either."  
  
"Well, among the Hin, I was forced to work as hard or harder than everyone else. Anyone who did not show their worth was cast out."  
  
"Was that what happened to Lazuli?"  
  
"No. Lazuli ran away because the priests insisted as soon as we turned fourteen, that we be married. Despite, that we were brother and sister."  
  
"How the wandering tribes have changed in the last two hundred years."  
  
"What does that mean, Tessen?"  
  
"I will tell you when your brother, and Genrou return to us."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis and Tessen grew very close.   
  
Tessen insisted on caring for Tsuyomi while Lapis was out on patrols. He started referring to the baby as his own son. Tsuyomi did wonders for Tessen's health.  
  
Genrou returned first. He immediately went to see how Tessen was.  
  
"Who's the kid boss?"  
  
"Lapis is back. This is my new adopted son, Tsuyomi."  
  
"Well, at least you are doing better. You are up walking around."  
  
"Yes, but I still am not in good shape. Lapis has been wonderful in helping me out around here. She really has turned into a mother hen for all of my men."  
  
"Well she had better not try the mothering thing with me. I had enough of that before I came here."  
  
"You say that now, but wait until you the food. Heck, she has taught some of the younger men to help her in the kitchen. They have turned out to be rather good cooks."  
  
"Oh! Genrou! You are back!" Lapis said as she rushed in and threw her arms around Genrou. She nearly knocked him over.  
  
"Hey, get off of me will ye?"  
  
"Alright, alright. It is just good to see you again. I have the bath ready if you want a dip."  
  
"Bath?!"  
  
"Yeah. That one room that had the sinking spot in it, well I dug around a bit and found some tile around the sink spot. Through all of the garbage and rubble, nobody could tell it was a bath. Me and some of the guys dug it out and fixed it. I even found out how whomever built the thing got the water in. It works great."  
  
"Well, after a couple of months on the road, a bath sounds nice."  
  
Lapis followed Genrou in to the bath room. Two guys were already in the large pool splashing around. They stopped their horseplay long enough to yell hellos at Genrou.   
  
Genrou stood there while Lapis gathered the laundry, looking at her questionably.  
  
"Well, Genrou? Get your clothes off and get in. I will put clean clothes for you in the next room while I get those clean." Lapis said as she pointed to a side door to the bath room.  
  
"Hey! I ain't taking my clothes off in front of you!"  
  
"Oh cut it out, Genrou. I have seen every guy in this gang naked at least once and I ain't interested. Hell, I had to help Tessen to bathe every day once we got this thing finished."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Lapis tacked Genrou down and started pulling his clothes off. The two in the bath started laughing at the scene maniacally.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Give me those clothes so I can get them washed!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Quit acting so modest!"  
  
"I don't need a mother!"  
  
"Then get your clothes off so I don't have to mother you!"  
  
"Alright, Alright! Just get off of me. Its obscene."  
  
Lapis let Genrou up and stood there while he finished disrobing. She held out her hands for his clothes and did not take her eyes off his face. Once she had his clothes, she promptly left the room in a huff.  
  
"I hate girls."  
  
###########  
  
It was another two months before Lazuli showed up. He looked road weary, but in very good health.  
  
"Well, it is about time you showed up, brother." Lapis said as soon as he walked through the front door.  
  
"I was in Makkan Village helping with the harvest. I felt it was the least I could do."  
  
"And, I am sure you wanted to give away the bride."  
  
"Bride?"  
  
"Takumi. I suppose she married Kaika as soon as they got back."  
  
"That's right, you don't know. I found Kaika and Takumi about an hour's ride from our camp when I left you. The Kutou soldiers murdered them for the horse. I went to tell Kaika's parents about his death, and to help them with the harvest."  
  
"Oh." Lapis said as she covered her face with her sleeve and hung her head.  
  
"Lapis? What has happened to you? I thought Hin princesses never cried."  
  
"I have learned that error. Tessen has taught me many things in the last four months. I am going to stay here through the winter. I suggest you do too. It is much safer. Kutou soldiers seem to leave this place alone."  
  
"Sounds good. "  
  
"Lazuli!" came two voices from behind Lapis.  
  
"Genrou! Kouji! It is great to see you two again!"  
  
"Hey, you have got to come in here and try the great bathhouse that Lapis fixed. You don't have to go down to the common house now, unless you want 'other' entertainment." Kouji said.  
  
"I will let you catch up. I have to go see Tessen. I go out on my patrol tomorrow."  
  
############  
  
A few weeks later, once Lapis got back from her patrol, Tessen called her, Lazuli, Genrou and Kouji into his rooms for a private meeting. Tsuyomi toddled back and fourth between his mother and Tessen.  
  
"I have something very important to talk to all of you about. Above all of my men, I trust you four. You have each done more for the gang than any six of the others. At the same time, you have been humble about doing more than your share. As you know, I have been ill for many months. I want to make sure that the gang is well taken care of once I am gone."  
  
"Tessen, please don't speak like that."  
  
"It is alright, Lapis. I am not a young man. I have decided who will succeed me after I am gone. It will be you, Genrou."  
  
"Me? Boss, I ain't even sixteen yet. Most of these guys are a lot older than me."  
  
"Yes, but I trust you the most. You are the one that is most like a son I never had. Kouji, you will be second in command. Genrou has a destiny that he will need to follow. When he is away, I want you to take over for him."  
  
"Right boss."  
  
"Lazuli, Lapis, the destiny you two have will be the roughest. Especially yours, Lazuli. All I have to do is look at that birthmark on your chest to know it will not be easy for you."  
  
"It is nothing, it just looks like a bluish round blob."  
  
"You need to look closer at it."  
  
"Alright, but I still think it looks like a blob."  
  
"I have a scroll my grandmother gave to me. Once, before Kutou became greedy, most of the wandering tribes were simple artisans and merchants. " Tessen said as he pulled out a worn scroll and his fan.  
  
"This fan is not only my namesake. It is what marks me as the last of my tribe. Reikaku is named after that tribe. This place was once the retreat of the wanderers I am descended from. This fan marks me as the leader of my tribe, as it had for generations. Genrou, have you ever noticed how your looks resemble mine somewhat?"  
  
"Well, we both have red hair, well, yours is mostly gray, but has some red. The guys always comment on how I have fangs just like you do. Other than that, I don't think we look a thing alike."  
  
"The hair and the 'fangs' as you call them indicate that we both have the blood of the Reikaku wanderers in our veins. Once they reached this refuge, the remainder of the tribe disbanded, preferring to live among the people of Konan. The leadership of this group yours by right, Genrou. Mind you, if I did not trust you, I would have never said a word. You earned my trust, and therefore my succession."  
  
"Whoa. That is really deep, Boss."  
  
"It gets deeper. " Tessen said as he opened the scroll." This is a historical account of what happened to the wandering tribes. Over two hundred years ago, the tribes lived in peace, selling and trading their wares. They gave aid to any nation who would support their existence. They worshipped the four gods equally. It says here that they were protectors of a secret temple called 'The Palace Where Four Rule Peacefully.' Where this temple exactly is, has been lost to time."  
  
"Why were we never taught this?" Lazuli asked impatiently as Tsuyomi snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.  
  
"I will tell you. The emperor who ruled Kutou over two hundred years ago was vain and power hungry, as are all his progeny. He decided that he wanted to rule the entire world. He attacked several of the wandering tribes with his armies trying to find the location of the secret temple. Those that knew, refused to tell, and were murdered. The women and children of the tribes were enslaved to work the fields to provide food for the emperor's growing army."  
  
"That is barbaric!" Kouji said.  
  
"When he did not get what he wanted, the Kutou emperor decided he would have to take the world by force. He started by expanding his borders, destroying and enslaving as many of the wandering tribes as he could. We were scattered. After twenty years of such destruction, only a few tribes remained."  
  
"The Hin among the survivors." Lazuli commented.  
  
"Yes, the Hin gathered into their fold many of the other tribes. Their survival did not come without a great and terrible price. The surviving tribes were going through so much suffering and pain, that they were manipulated into worshipping a demon who appeared from out of nowhere. The cheerful and carefree songs of the tribes turned to chants of hate. Their peaceful wanderings turned to works of brutality and evil."  
  
"You are speaking of Tenkou, aren't you, Tessen?"  
  
"Yes, Lapis. He is the embodiment of all that is evil. As his power grew, Tenkou was able to influence Seriyu himself. Yet, the demon was never able to overpower the god as he wanted to. In order to do that, Tenkou needed to find the location of the secret temple. Seriyu was not about to tell him where it was, and none who survived knew."  
  
"So, it is safe to say that Tenkou has been manipulating this situation all this time?"  
  
"Perhaps Kouji. Who really knows. At the end of this scroll it tells of Taitskun, the controller. She had a prophesy of how that the four gods, once they worked together, could vanquish the usurper. Each nation, north, south, east and west, was given a scroll. Once all four prophecies contained in those scrolls was completed, the evil one would be vanquished. My scroll also says that a king will die for his evil, through this, a new empire will be born. That is all."  
  
"So what does this have to this blob on my chest, Boss?" Lazuli asked.  
  
"As you grow, the birthmark becomes clearer to see. You will understand later."   
  
"So you are not going to tell me?"  
  
"No, because I am not sure of what it means myself. Lazuli, there is one other matter I need to ask you about. If you give your approval, Lapis has agreed to give up her false marriage, and marry me. We will wed as soon as there is a nice day, if you approve?"   
  
Lazuli stood, handed the toddler to Lapis, shook his head and smiled. "I approve. You are a hell of a lot better than that rotten brother of mine. Lapis, give me the amulet."  
  
"It is yours, brother." She said as she handed it over.  
  
"Please excuse me," Kouji said as he slowly stood and left the room.  
  
"Alright, you old dog! I hope she gives you some more little bandits before I take over! Lapis! Hail queen of the bandits!"  
  
"Here, my bride. Take this necklace. My mother gave it to me to give to my bride. It is made of chalcedony. I hope you like it, my love."  
  
"It is beautiful." Lapis said as she kissed Tessen.  
  
###########  
  
Tessen married Lapis the next weekend. All of the bandits seemed happy for the Boss' good luck, except for Kouji.  
  
Kouji wandered around in a daze for the next few days. He had just turned sixteen, making him a man. He had decided that it was the perfect time to tell Lapis how he felt.  
  
"I should have known something was up when she moved into the boss' rooms." He mused to himself.  
  
"What's the matter Kouji? Jealous of the boss?" Genrou said as he slapped his best friend on the back.  
  
"No, yes, hell I don't know."  
  
"Well don't take it too personal. I think Lapis is doing the boss a favor. I mean, the boss is getting older, and his health isn't the best. The boss never got a chance to have a wife or kids." Genrou said changing to a more serious tone. "I know the Boss regretted never taking time to have a family. Lapis can't cure old age and hard living. The Boss is still dying. She is trying to make him comfortable and happy for his last days. Heck, if you were a girl, wouldn't you do the same? Whether she really is in love with him or not, well, whose to say."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I am going out on the next patrol, Genrou. I will see you when I get back."  
  
"Yeah, at least one of us has to stick around and make sure nobody bothers Lapis or the Boss."  
  
##########  
  
Please review. 


	9. Tanzanite

**Tanzanite  
**  
The year and a half Lapis spent as Tessen's wife was very happy.

She dressed like a man, much as the rest of the gang did. She went out on patrols with the other bandits. She was glad that Tessen never forced her to wear womens clothing or do all of the women's work.   
  
Tessen enjoyed teaching Tsuyomi to walk and talk. He found himself making the gang members watch their mouths around the child. Tsuyomi repeated everything said to him over and over.  
  
As Tessen's health slowly degraded, Lapis stayed by his side. She quit going out so that she could care for her husband.  
  
As she reached her nineteenth birthday, Tessan became bedridden again.  
  
"How is the boss doing?" Kouji said with concern.  
  
"Not good. I don't know how much longer he can hold out."  
  
"I hope he does until Genrou gets back. The men are getting restless. They are already fighting about who is going to take the Boss' place when he passes on."  
  
"I know Kouji. Aiken has been making lewd comments to me already. He says he is going to turn me in for the bounty on my head."  
  
"He wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Yes, he would Kouji."  
  
"I won't let him! I love you too much to let that fat slob lay one finger on you! I have loved you since the moment I first saw your face!"  
  
"Please, don't Kouji. I care about you, but I don't love you that way."  
  
"Couldn't you just spend some time with me? Perhaps I could grow on you?"  
  
Tessen coughed as his eyes opened. "I know you love her, Kouji. I have always known. If she chooses to stay with you, you keep an eye on her and Tsuyomi. Remember, it is her choice."  
  
"I will, Boss."  
  
"Don't talk, Tessen. I love you. You need to keep up your strength for just a little while." Lapis said as tears started flowing down her face. "Kouji, where is Tsuyomi? I need to have him here."  
  
"He is with Kaiten. They are playing outside. I will go get him."  
  
Kouji rose and went outside. He did not expect to see Kaiten nearly dead, covered in blood.  
  
"Kaiten! What happened! Where is Tsuyomi?!"  
  
"Bounty hunter, Yousei, bounty hunter." Kaiten said as took his dying breath.  
  
Kouji ran back in to the hideout and searched as he gathered help from other members of the gang.   
  
"Yousei Has betrayed us! Find him! He has kidnapped Lapis' son!"  
  
The bandits searched around the rooms as quickly as possible. The search was halted when they heard Lapis scream.  
  
"The Boss' room! come on! "Kouji yelled.  
  
The gang arrived to the rooms to find Yousei standing over Tessen's lifeless body. His brown eyes danced with hate and malice. His short brown hair tumbled to his shoulder as he laughed maniacally. The bounty hunter slit Tessen's throat and stole the fan.  
  
Lapis had pushed Tsuyomi off to the side of the room. The toddler sat there screaming and crying as his mother fought Yousei.  
  
Lazuli rushed in and grabbed the child and took him off to a safe place.  
  
Lapis was glad she had continued to exercise her skills while she lived with the bandits. She was also thankful that Yousei was not good at fighting with Tessen's iron fan. Lapis was able to easily dodge every strike Yousei was throwing at her.   
  
"Get away from her!" Kouji yelled as he rushed forward and tried to grab Yousei. He managed to get Yousei by the left arm.   
  
Yousei lost his balance and dropped the fan. The sharp edge grazed Kouji's cheek, leaving a deep wound.  
  
Aiken rushed in and grabbed the fan as Kouji reeled from the cut. Other members of the gang tried to overwhelm Yousei. They haphazardly piled on top of him. None noticed that Yousei had slipped from under the pile and out the side of the room.   
  
Yousei knew he had lost his chance, but he knew another chance would come.  
  
##########  
  
Lapis cried for many days. Kouji stayed by her side during and after the funeral. He did everything he could to try and cheer her up, but she was inconsolable.   
  
"Lapis, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What do you want?" Lapis said wearily.  
  
"It ain't safe for you around here. I am thoroughly disgusted the way Aiken tossed you and Tsuyomi out of your room before the Boss' body was even cold. I know he is plotting to turn you over to Kutou as soon as he gets a chance. He knows he won't get any reward without the gem. He could get violent as soon as he calms down from the high he has over stealing the Boss' spot."  
  
"There is still no word on when Genrou will be back?"  
  
"No. None of the guys I sent out have found him yet. He probably don't want to be found. You know how moody he got when the Boss got worse."  
  
"He loved Tessen like a father. And, Tessen loved him like a son. He always talked about Genrou. He was so proud of him."  
  
"I think you and Lazuli should get on the road as soon as you think you can leave. I will take care of things here. You need to think of Tsuyomi, and what this would do to him. He is traumatized enough already."  
  
"You're right. I will talk to Lazuli. We should be ready to leave in a couple of days."  
  
"Promise to take care of yourself."  
  
"Thanks Kouji, I will."  
  
##########  
  
The bandits threw a party on the night before Lazuli and Lapis left. It was less because they were sorry to see them go and more because they all wanted an excuse to get drunk.  
  
Kouji decided to stay sober. He felt it might be the last time he saw his friends alive again, and wanted to make sure he remembered every moment clearly. He brushed the scar on his cheek .  
  
"As long as I have this, I will never forget her." He said to himself.  
  
Before sunrise, Kouji helped Lazuli and Lapis pack their horses. Tsuyomi was partially excited and partially frantic. None of the three adults could figure which.  
  
"Take care of yourselves, and if you need any help, just send a message."  
  
"We will, Kouji. Please tell Genrou that we missed him and we were sorry we had to leave so quickly."  
  
"Will do, Lapis."  
  
##########  
  
Within a matter of days after they left, Yousei, and his fellow bounty hunters were hot on their trail. Lazuli was upset that they barely had time to rest, before being interrupted again and again. Yousei continued to pursue even after most of his gang decided to go home.  
  
"How long is that bastard going to keep this up? He should know that if we can't be caught within the first month or so, we can't be caught. Hell, most of his buddies have gone back to Kutou. Here, you take the queen's amulet and put it in your pocket. You may need it."  
  
"Is there any trail that you or the others did not manage to show him, Lazuli? Perhaps we could give him the slip for a little while at least."  
  
"Ride more mamma? I'm tired." Tsuyomi said softly.  
  
"I know, son , but we have to get away from the bad man. We can rest more soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There is one trail that I am pretty sure Yousei does not know about. We haven't used it in years, since the Boss went out on raiding patrols himself."  
  
"Are we close to it?"  
  
"Yeah. The Boss called it the Tanzanite trail. It leads north, into Hokkan."  
  
"Hokkan. I suppose we will need to find a village and get some cold whether gear. I haven't been that direction since I was wandering with the Hin."  
  
"As long as we make it quick. We are ahead of him about a day now. We don't need to leave him any clues."  
  
"Right. Lets get going. "  
  
"There is a small farm near where the trail starts. Perhaps the farmer there can sell us some gear."  
  
"Or we will just have to take it from him, Lazuli."  
  
"No, that farmer was once one of the bandits himself before he married and settled down. It would be rude to steal from him."  
  
##########  
  
The farmer was happy to put them up for the evening and give them all the supplies they needed. For a slight fee, he was even willing to say that he had never seen Lapis or Lazuli. Kutou soldiers had visited the farmer several times stealing what they could take. The farmer was more than happy to aid anyone who hated the Kutou emperor as much as Lapis and Lazuli did.  
  
They set out on the narrow, winding trail. Rock walls turned into thick areas of trees. The air grew colder so they had to stop to dress warmer. They continued until they were well into the country of Hokkan. It took them nearly a month on the winding trail, but Lazuli insisted that this was the safest way to go.  
  
"Do you think we lost him?"  
  
"I think so, for now. Lets find a suitable place to pitch tent and rest. If there is no sign of him tomorrow, we should be able to slow our pace. We are not too far from the capital. If need be, we can loose ourselves from him among the streets."  
  
"I hope so. It is hard to believe that Tsuyomi will be three in the fall. It is hard caring for him without a tribe to back me up."  
  
"Lapis, I help as best I can. At least he eats regular food and is out of diapers."  
  
"Every day he gets to looking more and more like his father." Lapis said as she kissed the toddler's sleeping head."  
  
"You still have feelings for Nakago?"  
  
"Not like they once were. His life force is so strong. I was naive to think that just because he was using it to please me sexually, meant that he was in love with me. I love him, like a sister should, but I pity him more."  
  
"Pity? Why should you pity a disgusting dog like him?"  
  
"Because, he will not let go, and let himself be free."  
  
"He has been a slave for over fourteen years. I don't think he knows what real freedom is anymore."  
  
"I wish there was a way we could show him, not just for his own sake, but Tsuyomi's as well. I refuse to lie to my son about who his real father is. Tessen and I agreed it was for the best . Tsuyomi looks so much like Nakago."  
  
"Get some sleep, Lapis. I will finish making camp."  
  
##########  
  
Lazuli scouted around over the next week.. He found no sign of Yousei or any other bounty hunter. He did find Kutou soldiers wandering about. They seemed to have no interest in him or in looking for Lapis. Nonetheless, Lazuli felt that they would not be safe in their camp much longer.  
  
"I saw more Kutou soldiers today. We should break camp and move on before they discover who we are. You get Tsuyomi and his things together. I will handle the rest."  
  
"Tsuyomi, It is time to go, little one. Tsuyomi? Tsuyomi!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Tsuyomi is gone! "  
  
"Go look for him, I will have the horses ready.  
  
Tsuyomi skipped along the trail after a small bird. No matter how many times the child tried to catch the little bird, it got away from him. He wanted to be a good hunter and fighter like his mamma and uncle. He just wanted to prove he could catch something, anything.  
  
"Hello little one. What is a little thing like you doing out here all alone?" A tall man blue armor said to Tsuyomi as he crouched down to look the child in the eye. "Where is your momma? You can tell me."  
  
Tsuyomi looked into the soldier's brown eyes and froze. He did not know whether to scream or cry.  
  
###########  
  
"Suboshi, where is that guard that is supposed to be up on the top of that ravine?"  
  
"I am not sure, Lord Nakago. Perhaps he went to relieve himself."  
  
"I will go see to this myself. There is no excuse for a soldier to abandon his post. Especially, an important lookout like that one. You stay here and watch out for Lady Yui."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Nakago made his way up the ravine. The soldier was no where to be seen.  
  
"Fool, he should know better." Nakago said as he spotted the haphazard trail through the brush the soldier had left. He took his time following the broken brush.   
  
Nakago came to a small trail. He walked a long it a few steps when he saw the soldier crouched down, talking to a small child. Nakago was not in the line of sight of the soldier. He waited. He wanted to see what the child would do before he punished the soldier.  
  
############  
  
Lapis tried to keep calm as she called out for Tsuyomi. She ran down the winding trail as she called out, still unable to see him.  
  
"Oh, Tsuyomi, why won't you answer?" She cried out.  
  
"That must be your mamma, little one." The soldier said as Lapis stepped into view, "And you have a very pretty mamma."  
  
The soldier pushed Tsuyomi to the side, pushed Lapis to the ground, sat on her legs and pinned down her arms.   
  
"Let me go! You smelly brute."  
  
"Now, now pretty one. You had best be really nice or I will make your boy an orphan" the soldier said as he started tearing at Lapis' shirt.  
  
"Run Tsuyomi! Run! Tsuyomi! Run!" Lapis yelled as the child stood there transfixed on the scene in front of him.  
  
Nakago shuddered. He stepped up to the child and grabbed him. Nakago hid Tsuyomi behind a bush and yelled, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"L.. Lord Nakago!" The soldier stuttered as he dropped Lapis on the ground.  
  
Lapis stood and kicked the soldier. She pulled a knife from her belt and wildly slashed at the soldier as Nakago stood back and watched. She whirled around in her deadly dance. She was so fast, that the soldier had no time to react. She gutted him before the soldier knew he had been hit.  
  
Nakago stood there and clapped, "Bravo. A fitting end for a foolish soldier who left his post." He stopped clapping when Lapis looked him in the face.   
  
A look of shock crossed both of their faces.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
"Lapis?"  
  
"Yes, it is Lapis."  
  
Nakago opened his arms for her. "Come to me, first of wives."  
  
She ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"I thought the same thing of you when that fool emperor put a price on your head."   
  
Nakago let Lapis go and went to the bush where Tsuyomi was crouched down hiding. "This must be my son. Come out little one. I will not harm you. I have wanted to see you for a very long time."  
  
"Tsuyomi, its alright. Come on out of there."  
  
"Tsuyomi, you named him well, Lapis."  
  
The child slowly came out of the bush and rubbed the tears away from his eyes. He looked at Nakago's armor and stiffened again.  
  
"Come here Tsuyomi, this man will not hurt you. " Lapis said as she gathered up the small boy and balanced him on her hip.  
  
"Your armor scarier than that other man's."  
  
"That is because I am better than he was, Tsuyomi."  
  
"You won't hurt my momma, like other man did? I'll make you pay."  
  
"No, your momma is very dear to me. You are as dear to me as she is."  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Tsuyomi, did your mother ever tell you who your father was?"  
  
"Pappa is not free, he lives under a leash."  
  
Nakago gave a smile and a slight chuckle. "Perhaps, I do. I am your father, Tsuyomi."  
  
"Papa? My Papa?"  
  
"Yes Tsuyomi, this is your father. We had the good fortune to find him here. He is far from his house."  
  
"Did you escape papa?"  
  
"No, I am afraid not. My master sent me here to do something for him."  
  
"Hug me, papa?"  
  
"Of course, come here. You are my dearest, only son, Tsuyomi."  
  
Nakago stood there and held his child tightly. His face softened as he smelled the boy's hair. After a few moments, he gave Tsuyomi back to Lapis.  
  
"I must go. There are others waiting for me."  
  
"Here," Lapis said as she pulled the amulet from her pocket, "I need to give this back to you. I am sure there is another who can serve you as first of wives better than I can now. I am content to be second of wives."  
  
"If you so wish it," Nakago said as he took the amulet and pulled Lapis into a kiss," but remember, you shall always belong to me. Take care of my son. Goodbye." He turned around on the trail and walked away.  
  
"Where is papa going?"  
  
"Back to the master who holds his leash. He is still not free like we are."  
  
"Poor papa. I hope he gets free soon."  
  
############  
  
Please Review.


	10. Ammolite

**Ammolite  
**  
Lazuli showed great concern when Lapis retuned with Tsuyomi.  
  
"Where have you been? Tsuyomi, you should not have run off without your mother. It is very dangerous here."  
  
"I saw papa."   
  
"What! Lapis! You saw Nakago? If that is so, we need to get out of here, quickly."  
  
"Lazuli, don't be so negative. He saved my and Tsuyomi's lives."  
  
"I hate him. He has no feelings for you or his son. You are only property to him. Can't you see that, Lapis?"  
  
"He do not. Papa said I was special."  
  
"I am sorry, Tsuyomi. I did not mean to get angry. I am sure your papa cares about you."  
  
Lapis got on the horse. Lazuli handed Tsuyomi to Lapis.  
  
"Lets get going. This place is crawling with Kutou soldiers. But, Lazuli, which way will we go?"  
  
"We need to go back to Kutou."  
  
"Are you insane? Do you forget there is still a price on my head?"  
  
"I remember, but if the Kutou soldiers are concentrated here and in Konan, then they will not be looking for us in their own back yard. With Nakago here, we may even be able to slip into the palace."  
  
"You are right. Plus, there could be several tribesmen who would refuse to turn me in."  
  
"Lets get going then. We will need to take the back trails."  
  
##########  
  
That evening as they made camp, Lapis sat with Tsuyomi and told him about Nakago.  
  
"That is right, son, we all thought he was dead, but he wasn't."  
  
"The bad man took him away."  
  
"Yes, Tsuyomi. The Kutou emperor made him a prisoner. He is still a captive, the emperor won't let him free."  
  
"I want papa free. I want my papa."  
  
"I know. He is working very hard to get free. I am sure he will be with us soon."  
  
"Oh good." Tsuyomi said as he slowly slipped off to sleep.  
  
"I don't know why you tell him that garbage. Nakago has great mercenary military power. He could leave the Kutou army any time he wishes."  
  
"No, Lazuli, that is not true. He can not be free until Seriyu is summoned. In order to become free, he is forced to be where he is."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you know? Nakago caries the mark of Seriyu on his forehead. He is a celestial warrior."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Our camp's Tenkou priest, Aono, also had a mark of Seriyu. Nakago's other wife, Soi, of the Nei, also has a mark. I believe all of Seriyu's warriors have the blood of the wandering tribes. The enemies of the emperor are the ones who have the mark of his god. Revenge is coming, Seriyu's revenge."  
  
"I had no idea. I suppose I should have known, but I never thought about it." Lazuli said as he rubbed his chest where his birthmark was.  
  
"You want to take first watch?"  
  
"Yes, sister. I have too much to think about to sleep."  
  
Lazuli thought long and hard as he sat at watch. He rubbed the place on his chest above his heart where his birthmark was.   
  
"Why me?" He said to himself.  
  
##########  
  
It took nearly two weeks traveling along the small, rarely used trails to reach Kutou. They constantly had to dodge around Kutou soldier encampments. Once, they stopped near a larger encampment to sneak in, steal food, and steal fresh horses. It was difficult to do so without being noticed, but Lazuli was a master thief. He did well not being noticed.  
  
"Why are there so many troops out, brother?"  
  
"I suspect they are not only trying to capture Konan, but raze it to the ground. Just like they did the traveler's retreats used by the wandering tribes two hundred years ago."  
  
"The Kutou Emperor has no sense of honor."  
  
"Lapis, I suspect this is Nakago's doing. He is overstepping the bounds of his destiny."  
  
"How so? Konan is considered the enemy nation. Konan has the priestess of Suzaku, which poses a threat to Nakago's purpose, as a warrior of Seriyu."  
  
"It is more than that. I know something that Nakago does not. If he did know it, he would not pursue this childish war of his."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lazuli?"  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss it. We need to make for the Kutou capital before we are noticed."  
  
"Very well, but I would rather look for a tribe that camps near the capital. I t may be safer."  
  
They rode for a few miles before finding a safe place to camp. Lazuli decided to take one more survey of the area before helping Lapis to set up.  
  
As he rode back to the campsite, Lazuli screamed, grabbed his chest and fell off of the horse.  
  
"Lazuli! What is the matter!?"  
  
"Stay away from me! Stay back!" He yelled as a blue light emanated from his chest and lifted him up into the air. Slowly the blue light surrounded his body. It encapsulated him in a blue bubble as it held him aloft. Lightning seemed to flow around the bubble of energy.  
  
Tsuyomi started screaming and panicking as the tried to make his way to help his uncle. A bolt of the lightning arced out and nearly hit Tsuyomi. Lapis grabbed her son and held him tight as she slowly stepped back from the globe of energy her brother was trapped in.  
  
"Lazuli! What is happening!?"   
  
"Just stay back! You will be killed if you get too close!" Lazuli shouted between ragged breaths.  
  
"Answer me! What is happening to you!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Lazuli writhed and screamed in pain while he was inside the bubble. Eventually, he passed out from the pain.  
  
A half an hour later, The energy bubble slowly calmed. It lowered Lazuli to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Even though the bubble was gone, Lapis could still feel enormous waves of energy coursing through Lazuli's body. She carefully laid him on some blanket and covered him up so he could rest easier.  
  
"Mama, what happened to uncle? Who did that to him?"  
  
"I don't know Tsuyomi."  
  
"He's hurt real bad huh?"  
  
"Yes. Now be a good boy and go sit by him. If he wakes up, you come tell me, alright?"  
  
"Alright mama."  
  
##########  
  
While unconscious, Lazuli saw many things pass by in his mind in a blur.   
  
He saw Kutou emperors that were long dead. The ghosts gave him many words of wisdom in how to avoid the traps many of them fell into.   
  
He saw Tenkou, as a human, being executed for atrocities to his own people. He saw Tenkou create himself into a god by ruthlessly stealing the power of the four gods, Seriyu in particular.  
  
He wandered through the palaces of heaven, seeing the homes of all four gods. He met with three of them, Genbu, Byakko, and Suzaku. They gave him words of hope.   
  
He saw the faithful of each of the gods. They gave him encouragement and strength. The faithful of Seriyu gave him special attention. They wanted him to help heal Seriyu of the injuries created by Tenkou and by blasphemous worshippers.  
  
He saw the bitter pain of the past through the hearts of all of the Celestial Warriors of Seriyu.  
  
He saw Miboshi as he tried to save his family and himself from a plague, using alchemy and sorcery. He saw Miboshi's initial terror at leaving his body to control another's.  
  
He saw Ashtari watch his family murdered while he was dragged away to be put in a freak show. He felt the humiliation of the whip as the men who held Ashtari made him perform tricks for a crowd.  
  
He saw Soi sitting in a hovel with. He felt the pain in Soi's stomach from many days without food. He felt her fear when she was sold to the brothel keeper.  
  
He saw as Amiboshi and Suboshi watched their parents be shot down by Kutou soldiers. He felt the heat of the fire of the twins' burning home as they tried to hide inside. He felt their anguish and loneliness at being the only survivors.  
  
He saw Tomo being kicked around and beaten because his mother was a slave. He felt the helplessness as Tomo was repeatedly raped by men of his tribe. He felt the relief as a priest of Tenkou took pity on him and taught him illusions.  
  
Lastly, He saw his brother, Nakago. He saw as Nakago and his mother were pushed and shunned by all they came into contact with. He felt the eternal love, undying adoration and ceaseless faith Nakago had for his mother. He felt The horror as Nakago watched his mother being raped by Kutou soldiers. He felt Nakago's regret and anguish with the knowledge that he, Nakago, himself killed her while wanting to rescue her.  
  
The vision in Lazuli's mind swirled. Before him, in a large room, stood an enormous blue dragon, surrounded by priests.   
  
Another man in royal robes was led into the room by Tenkou. Tenkou's hands were on the monarch's shoulders.   
  
The monarch pushed ahead of the priest and gouged out the eyes of the dragon with an ornate dagger. The priests followed by pulling out daggers and plunging them into the beast.   
  
Tenkou stood back and laughed.   
  
The dragon made its way towards Lazuli's ghostly form, howling in pain and begging for assistance.  
  
##########  
  
Lazuli screamed as he woke from the nightmare. His body was covered with sweat as he took in several deep, ragged breaths.  
  
Tsuyomi, who was asleep beside him, woke and screamed as well.  
  
Lapis ran over to them," Lazuli! It is alright now! You are in our camp."  
  
"Uncle, you woke up! You scared me."  
  
"Lapis, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"An entire week. I was afraid you would not wake up. I was debating whether to leave you here, to die."  
  
"I am glad you didn't. I had a vision. We need to get to the capital as soon as we possibly can."  
  
"You are insane! There is no way we can survive if we were captured. Especially you, in your condition."  
  
"I will be fine, sister. Seriyu has been summoned. We need to get to the capital of Kutou. You have nothing to fear. The gods are with us."  
  
"You are speaking like a madman! The Kutou army passed by here in full force. They are attacking Konan as we speak. The Kutou Emperor will think of us as the final touch to his victory."  
  
"He will not win, he can't. He, and many of his ancestors offended the gods. The gods are with us." Lazuli said as he quickly packed his things and got on his horse to leave. "You and Tsuyomi get things and get on your horse. That is not a request. We will certainly be captured if we remain here."  
  
"I already have mine and Tsuyomi's things packed and ready."  
  
"Lets go, now!" Lazuli said as he urged his horse into a full gallop.  
  
##########  
  
Lapis followed as Lazuli galloped past patrols and soldiers and straight through the gates of the Kutou palace.   
  
Lazuli urged his horse right up the front steps of the palace. He dismounted and strode confidently inside.  
  
lapis looked around the palace grounds. Bodies were everywhere. The soldiers were fighting among one another. Everything was in chaos.  
  
She rode her horse up the steps just as her brother had done, but ducked as she reached the main doorway. She did not reign in her horse until she saw Soi's dead body lying on the side of the hall.   
  
She dismounted and took Tsuyomi off of the horse and set him down.  
  
Lapis looked at Soi. Soi was wearing the first of wives pendant. Lapis smiled, and then kneeled by Soi's body and broke into tears.  
  
"Who's that, mama?"  
  
"She is your aunt, Tsuyomi. Come, we need to go to the temple." Lapis said as she carefully dragged Soi's body along with them.   
  
The temple was a shambles. The statue had been broken to pieces, and the relics had been stolen or scattered.  
  
Lapis carefully laid Soi's body down and crossed Soi's arms across her chest. Lapis kissed Soi's forehead and cheeks. "Goodbye sister." She softly said.  
  
A group of soldiers poked their heads into the shrine and then went on their way.  
  
"We have to find all of the nobles, the general's orders." one of their voices echoed on the walls.  
  
"They gonna hurt us, mama?"  
  
"No, Tsuyomi. We are in rags. We look nothing like nobles."  
  
Lapis turned to the head of the ruined statue, got on her knees and prayed silently. She instructed Tsuyomi to do the same.  
  
The sound of a pair of heavily armored boots came into the shrine. Tsuyomi tugged on his mother's sleeve to get her to turn around.  
  
"Child, continue to pray, for your aunt's soul, for your uncle, and especially for your father. We do not need to know who comes in behind us."  
  
"So it was you who brought her here." a slightly sad male voice said behind them," I had not expected to see you back here."  
  
"Papa!" Tsuyomi yelled as he realized it was Nakago behind him. "You free now papa?"  
  
"Almost. Lapis, come with me. It is not safe here. You can come back later."  
  
##########  
  
Lazuli made his way easily through the carnage inside the palace. Several of Nakago's mercenary soldiers recognized Lazuli and gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted. Two of the soldiers decided to follow Lazuli, to insure his protection.  
  
"It has been many years, Gallrus."  
  
"I would know you anywhere, Your Grace. You remember Nafi as well?"  
  
"Yes, it is good to see you are both alive."  
  
"We will aid you any way we can, Prince Lazuli, now that Nakago is truly King and Emperor. His Majesty killed the pig who once ruled, with his own hands."  
  
"Gallrus, can you go look for my sister, and the young prince? They are here somewhere in the palace as well."  
  
"Her Serenity is alive as well? Who is the young prince you speak of?"  
  
"Tsuyomi, Nakago's son. Lapis became one of his wives during her imprisonment here."  
  
"I will go at once!"  
  
Lazuli continued to rifle through the former emperor's apartments. He instructed Nafi, and any other loyal soldier who came in contact with him to gather any wealth they found, and place it in the middle of the throne room.  
  
"Nafi, go into the city and distribute the most of the coins you find to the poor. Find any wealthy merchant you can. Bring the merchants, by force if need be. We need witnesses for the unofficial coronation. I am certain it is what my brother would want."  
  
"As you wish, Your Grace."  
  
##########  
  
Lapis followed Nakago as he carried their son to his personal apartments. Nakago used some of his life force energy to put Tsuyomi to sleep. He lay the child on some pillows he had on the side of his bedchamber.  
  
Nakago went around his rooms, barring all of the doors. He finished by barring the bedchamber door.  
  
"Your Majesty? Your soldiers know these are your apartments don't they? You are incredibly strong. Do we really need to bar all of the doors for safety?"  
  
"My dearest, the doors are not barred for safety. I could kill anyone who came near. They are barred for privacy. I want you now. Take off your clothes."  
  
"Your Majesty, this is not the time for..."  
  
"I told you to take off your clothes,or do I have to rip them off of you? I told you. You are mine. Do as I say, woman."  
  
Lapis looked over at Tsuyomi and back at Nakago as she slowly disrobed.   
  
Nakago's eyes were not full of the softness they had before when they coupled. They were the eyes of a conqueror. Lapis was his conquest this time.  
  
Nakago sapped most of Lapis' life force as he took her. Once finished, he stood, dressed and covered Lapis' sleeping form.  
  
"Thank you, wife." He said coldly as he looked at Lapis' sleeping form, "I needed that energy from you to complete my task. When I return, you will be the wife of a god. "  
  
"He took the shin shell from his pocket, opened it, and disappeared."  
  
#########  
  
Lapis had an odd dream as she slept. Tsuyomi's spirit form found his mother's and took her hand.  
  
"Mother, come with me." Tsuyomi said in an oddly adult voice. He floated weightlessly and lead his mother's spirit with him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the place our destiny will take us."  
  
They flew over fields, forests and meadows until they came to a large, craggy plateau. On the top, there were ruins. The rocky remains of buildings were weathered by the wind and sun.   
  
"The ruins are a ruse." Tsuyomi said.  
  
He lead her down into the lush forest at the side of the plateau. Tsuyomi released her hand and motioned for her to go into a small crack in the side of the plateau.   
  
Lapis went in. Within the crevice was a tunnel that resembled a mine. The supports were hidden, but time had allowed their protective covering to crumble away. The end of the tunnel was covered with rubble, from a cave in.   
  
Her spirit knew there was something behind it.   
  
The rubble was not as deep as she first thought. The cave wound deeper into the plateau. It ended at a finely crafted door. The door had the symbols of all four gods on it.  
  
"The hidden temple! The Palace Where Four Rule Peacefully." she whispered as her spirit passed through the door.  
  
The inside of the temple was enormous. The circular, recessed, inner part of the temple was decorated in four colors and had statues dedicated to each of the four gods, both in human and in beast form. In the very center was a brazier, that still blazed, despite the unkempt state of the temple.   
  
To the sides of the inner temple, there were rooms, apparently used by the keepers of the temple. Lapis examined the rooms, finding the bones of the long-dead keepers.   
  
Her head began to spin, and everything went cloudy.  
  
Lapis awoke in Nakago's bed. She looked around, Nakago was gone, and Tsuyomi was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
Lapis fought back the pain in her body. She stood, and grabbed a nearby robe.   
  
She went to Tsuyomi, picked up the child and set him in Nakago's bed. She lay next to her son, wrapped her arms around him and fell back asleep.  
  
##########  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Moonstone

Moonstone  
  
Lapis woke to pounding on the door of Nakago's bedchamber. She quickly rose and dressed.   
  
She was amazed that Tsuyomi was still asleep. Tsuyomi was whining and fussing in his sleep.  
  
"No, stop papa. That no good, papa."  
  
Lapis tied to wake her son, to no avail. The spell Nakago had placed on the toddler had not worn off.  
  
Lapis found her daggers near the side of the room. She buried Tsuyomi among pillows and waited at the door.   
  
As the pounding continued, a voice came over the noise. "Who's in there? Come out right now!"  
  
"It is Lapis, and I will kill anyone who comes through this door."  
  
"Where is Lord Nakago!"  
  
"He is not here."  
  
"You are lying! These are Nakago's rooms, he is nowhere else in the palace!" The soldiers said as they broke through the door.  
  
Lapis slashed at a few of them, but was quickly overwhelmed. She dropped her weapons and rushed to grab Tsuyomi. One of the soldiers got to the toddler first.  
  
"Leave him alone you dogs!"  
  
"We need to take these two scavengers to the throne room. The prince ordered to take all looters alive."  
  
"Papa, no. " Tsuyomi said in his nightmare filled slumber.  
  
Lapis felt completely defeated and betrayed. The soldiers carried off Tsuyomi and debated what to do with Lapis.  
  
##########  
  
Lazuli sat on the steps below the throne as the soldiers brought Tsuyomi into the room.  
  
"Here, give that child to me!" He shouted as various looters were being rounded up, "Where is Tsuyomi's mother?"  
  
"The rest of the soldiers were supposed to be bringing her just behind us. They must have found more looters."  
  
"You fools! If they lay one hair on my sister, I will have all of your heads, do you hear!"  
  
"Yes sir, we did not know who they were, only that they had been barricaded in Lord Nakago's bedchamber."  
  
"Idiots! Where else would they be?" Lazuli shouted as he had the guard lead him down the hall, "She is one of Nakago's wives!"  
  
Lazuli stopped when he saw soldiers dragging Lapis down the hall.  
  
"We got this one, your grace. This sweet one put up a fight."  
  
"What did you do to her, you stupid fools! Can't you tell at least by her hair color that she is my sister! Why did my brother put up with such stupidity?"  
  
"Where should we take her?"  
  
"To the shrine of Seriyu. She was there mourning her sister-wife when she fled from you idiots. Let her continue to mourn. You shall treat the princess' wounds as well, while you pray for forgiveness for treating her, and any other looters you have found, so badly."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
##########  
  
Lapis felt relieved when Lazuli said that he would look after Tsuyomi while she held her vigil. Nakago had disappeared. As day turned to evening and to night, there was still no trace of where Nakago went.   
  
Tsuyomi continued in his fitful sleep, unable to wake.  
  
Lapis continued to pray to Seriyu. She hoped her prayers would reach the god that her people had forsaken. She hoped that Tenkou was not listening. As the sun reached it's peak the next day, Lapis was still on her knees before the broken statue.  
  
"Oh please Seriyu, watch over Nakago. Make him strong enough to overcome. Forgive me for loving him more than a sister should. Let him have my strength. It does not matter if he still loves me or not, bring him back here to me."  
  
"Lapis, you need to rest and eat something." Lazuli said as he walked into the shrine.  
  
"Not until Nakago is home. I understand now. He has gone to do one of two things. Either he will become a god, or he will die. Either way will signal the freedom from over two hundred years of treachery spawned from selfish Kutou emperors."  
  
"I hope he dies." Lazuli muttered to himself. "At least get dressed as a lady fitting your station. You do not deserve to be dresses in beggars rags."  
  
"I will not leave until Nakago returns."  
  
"Then I will send attendants in her to you."  
  
Lapis lifted her chin and turned her head to look at her brother. Lazuli was dressed in fine imperial robes. Detailed depictions of dragons were sown in gold thread at the hem of his dark blue, outer robes. A circular rendition of a dragon was on the chest of his light blue, inner robe. This dragon was detailed in gold, dark blue and silver.   
  
A jeweled sword hung at his hip.   
  
Most of his blonde hair has been gathered back into a topknot, with gold, silver and blue cloth strands. The ends of his hair in the ponytail were curled. At each of his temples, were three braids, covered with moonstone beads. On the middle braid on his left temple, was a grouping of colorful feathers, signifying his birth as a noble of the wandering tribes. A simple circlet wad on his head to signal his sovereignty in the Kutou court.  
  
He wore the Hin signet on his right ring finger, and the signet of the Kutou crown in his right index finger.  
  
Lapis could not help but laugh. "You look silly."  
  
"I am prince and regent until Nakago gets back. I need to look the part."  
  
"Very well. Let the servants in to dress me here. Close the door after you when you leave."  
  
"Since when are you so modest?"  
  
"Since my brother decided to dress like that. How is Tsuyomi? You did not dress him up too?"  
  
Lazuli sighed. "He has still not woke from his nightmare. And, yes, I dressed him up as a prince. I had to keep all these stupid merchants busy until Nakago returns." He turned, signaled for the servants to enter the shrine, and left.  
  
##########  
  
"Your Grace, it has been three days and your brother has not returned. How long are we to wait? I have merchandise that needs to be traded in Sairo!"  
  
"Yes, when is your brother going to return and take his place?"  
  
Lazuli rolled his eyes at the merchants as he sat on the repaired Kutou throne. "Gentlemen. I am certain he will be back soon. I have men looking for him. I fear he may be in the hands of Konan right now. Until the Empress of Konan and her advisors are finished with their mourning, I can not enter negotiations. I can say that I have trustworthy friends in Konan. If he is there, I should have word shortly."  
  
"Yes, that is all well and good, Your Grace, but what about our businesses?"  
  
"Send word for representatives. If they can get here before my brother returns, you are free to go."  
  
"Thank You, Your Grace."  
  
Lazuli looked over at Gallrus, now dressed as a royal advisor, and sighed. "Is there any sign of Nakago?"  
  
"No, Your Grace. The last report any of the men gave was when he carried Tsuyomi and led Lapis into his chambers."  
  
Lazuli looked over to a group of pillows carefully arranged next to the throne. Tsuyomi lay on the pillows in his fitful sleep. Lazuli was wary to let the toddler out of his sight. "You know where your papa is, don't you?" he whispered.  
  
############  
  
Lapis screamed as a blue mist swirled next to her. Blood pooled around her knees and ruined the fine, light blue, silk kimono that Lazuli insisted she be dressed in while she kept her vigil.  
  
The mist slowly formed into a body. It was Nakago, a fist shaped hole through his chest.  
  
Servants rushed in to see what was wrong. They saw the blood and Lapis covering the body and crying. "Get to the throne room and inform His Grace right away!"   
  
Lapis refused to let the servants touch her or Nakago's body. "Get out! You hear me! This is for me and me alone to endure! Get out I say!"  
  
The wary servants quickly did as Lapis had asked.  
  
"You childish fool! Why did you have to be such a child, chasing revenge?" She said through her tears.  
  
She wiped the blood away from her cheek and looked at his face. "You look so peaceful now. Are you free now? I wish you could tell me." Lapis leaned over and kissed his cold lips and forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
Nakago looked down at the woman dressed in the manner of a Kutou Princess. He saw the blood ruining her clothes and heard her words and tears. "Who does she mourn?" When the woman rose, he realized he was looking down at his own body. It was Lapis who was mourning him.  
  
"She can not see you." A voice came from behind Nakago. It was Soi. Her spirit was dressed in a similar manner to the clothing Lapis was wearing.   
  
"Why does she mourn for me? She is a smart girl. She knows full well that I was using her."  
  
"Because, she knew, and still loved you. In that way, my love, she was much smarter than I was. She left you, because she cared too much. She did not want her emotions to rule her."  
  
"All I could expect from my sister, and more. I was terrible to you and to her, yet, you both loved me."  
  
"Now it is time to give back what you stole from her." Another voice said.  
  
The third spirit was dressed in old style Kutou imperial robes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The only one who could have averted this, If I had not been a fool. I am Hachimiyo. If I had not been a fool, your mother would yet live, Nakago. You will give your sister, my grand-daughter, the strength back to do what she needs to do."  
  
"What do you mean, your grand-daughter?"  
  
"I had a Hin concubine whom I set free, because I loved her. She had a young daughter by her former husband. Her former husband had been her half brother. I found it sickening that she would subject herself to that. But, I also knew that her daughter was in danger. I could not take Aoi from her child, no matter who the parent was. I did not know she had given me a daughter until years later. By that time, I had a son, Hebishoru, who was nearing adulthood. I had no idea he would be as he was, or I would have sent him away."  
  
"My grandmother was your concubine? You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes, Nakago. She was a sweet and wonderful child."  
  
The three spirits looked down at Lapis as she continued to cry. Lapis crossed the arms of Nakago's body across his chest. She kissed the body's forehead, eyes and lips. "Goodbye husband."  
  
"Nakago, you must do it now." Hachimiyo said.  
  
Nakago's spirit stood behind Lapis and tried to put his hands on her shoulders. They passed on through her.  
  
"How? I am dead."  
  
"Whisper in her ear, so she can see you, then give her the lifeforce you stole."  
  
Nakago did not like the helplessness he felt, but he did as Hachimiyo asked. Lapis turned and saw Nakago's spirit.  
  
"Mourn for me no more. It is done. I understand now." Nakago said as a faint white light went from his hand to hers. Lapis felt her strength returning to her.   
  
"Nakago. Tsunomi has not woke since you put him to sleep. He will die if he does not wake."  
  
The eyes on Nakago's spirit went wide. He had never cast a spell on a toddler before and did not know the extent of the effect. "I will go wake my son. Goodbye, Lapis."  
  
Slowly the spirits of Soi and Hachimiyo became clear to Lapis.  
  
"Lapis, sister. I will give you the remainder of my strength as well. You were always so good to me." A faint white light left Soi and entered Lapis. "Goodbye sister" Soi said as she faded away.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hachimiyo. I am here to give you the last task. You are to heal Seriyu."  
  
Hachimiyo's hands revealed a red scroll. He set the scroll onto the floor and stepped back. "Take the gem from out of your bola. Open the scroll and read it. All will be done after that."  
  
##########  
  
The throne room was a flurry of activity.  
  
"Prince Lazuli! What are we to do now that Emperor Nakago is dead, the babe has still not awakened. Even so, he is much too young. Should we defer to the dowager empress?"  
  
"No." Lazuli said. "The new Emperor was chosen long ago, by Seriyu himself. It was not Nakago. As long as he lived, I needed him to validate my claim." Lazuli slowly opened his robes so that it revealed his chest. The birthmark on Lazuli's chest was clear. Over Lazuli's heart was the image of Seriyu.  
  
"I am the Seriyu King."  
  
"Hail uncle!" Tsuyomi said as he stood and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Tsuyomi! You are awake!"  
  
##########  
  
Lapis cut away the protective leather covering to reveal the huge sapphire. Over the three years of running, she had forgotten that she had the gem.   
  
She placed the gem in front of the head of Seriyu's statue.   
  
As Lapis unrolled and read the scroll, she could feel power course through her body. "I, as the healer, release Seriyu from the bond Suzaku has placed upon him. Furthermore, the power stolen by the evil demon, Tenkou shall be returned, through this vessel."  
  
Slowly, blue light surrounded Lapis. She was lifted into the air in a bubble of lightening, much like what had happened to Lazuli weeks earlier. Her body was racked with pain as lightening flowed around the bubble.  
  
The stones of the statue slowly started reforming themselves until the statue was whole. The pose of the statue was no longer in that of an attack position, but in a defensive pose. The sapphire eye rose into the air and placed itself in the newly formed statue.   
  
Lapis screamed as she felt something being pulled from her. Next to the globe where she floated, a swirl of blue light wound in upon itself and hardened. The newly formed sapphire placed itself in the other eye of the statue.   
  
The human form of Seriyu took the globe in his hands. He lowered Lapis to the ground and dissipated the globe. "You have done well." He disappeared.  
  
Lapis lay shaking and unconscious. Her kimono had opened, revealing a symbol on her chest above her heart. It resembled a figure 8 with breaks in the lined at the top, crossed area, and bottom.  
  
The doors to the shrine opened.  
  
All who ran inside to aid Lapis were amazed at the miracle. The ruined temple had been completely repaired and cleaned. The bodies of Soi and Nakago were wrapped in funeral clothing and placed on biers, ready to be entombed.  
  
"Lapis!" Lazuli yelled as he saw and felt the energy running through her. "Get her to Nakago's rooms! They are hers now by right! Healers! tend to her!"  
  
##########  
  
A week later, Lazuli was officially crowed the First of the Hin Emperors.   
  
Lazuli's first edicts were for the benefit of the people. He reduced the army, and increased aid to the poor.  
  
Lapis and Tsunomi were proud of him. They knew that Lazuli would be a good Emperor.  
  
"It is time for me to leave, brother. Tsunomi be good for your uncle."  
  
"I will, momma."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I have the sign of the four on my chest. I am the keeper of the secret temple, 'The Palace Where Four Rule Peacefully.' I know where it is. I am its keeper. Tsuyomi will come to me when he is old enough. There is much he needs to learn here before he comes. Goodbye, for now, my brother."  
  
"We will miss you. Do you know when you will return?"  
  
"Three years. When Tenkou is finally vanquished."  
  
##########  
  
- After word - Five Years Later-  
  
"Hey Genrou, are you back for good this time? Lazuli and the Empress are sharing a wealth of peace. That Tenkou guy is dead. Can you think you can handle these guys for a while."  
  
"You are an idiot, Kouji. You know you will never find her."  
  
"I gotta give it a shot. Besides, I have been wanting to see what that temple looks like."  
  
"After all this time and you still got the hots for Lapis huh?"  
  
"As long as I got this scar I can't forget her. My feelings ain't changed. She must be lonely all alone in that place."  
  
"Alright, go. But, if you run into trouble, don't hesitate to send a note."  
  
"See you later, Genrou!"  
  
"Bye old buddy!" Genrou said. "One more good guy off on his own. Damn it. I hate girls."  
  
The End  
  
##########  
  
Well, what do you think? 


End file.
